Can You Hear Me?
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Kyungsoo selalu mengungkapkan perasaaannya pada Kai. Tapi namja tampan itu terlalu tidak peka terhadap perasaan Kyungsoo. Hingga ia menyalah artikan pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo padanya yang hampir setiap hati namja bermata bulat itu katakan. dan Perasaan Luhan yang tidak pernah di pedulikan Sehun /Kaisoo/ KaiDo/ Hunhan/ SeDO/ EXO/ Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

Can You Hear Me

Kai duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap kota Seoul yang berkelap-kelip dari sana.

"Kai." Suara itu membuat Kai menoleh kearah pintu kamar. Seorang namja bermata bulat berdiri disana. "Kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo mendekati Kai yang kembali menatap kota Seoul.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat pemandangan kota Seoul hyung. Ini indah sekali." Kyungsoo berdiri bersebelahan dengan Kai. Ia juga menatap pemandangan kota Seoul. "Kota Seoul yang penuh dengan kelap-kelip lampu. Kota Seoul dengan banyak orang disana. Tapi kenapa aku selalu merasa kosong? Aku bagai sendiri disebuah planet tanpa penghuni, tanpa oksigen." Kai meremas batang besi yang menjadi pagar balkon itu.

'_Kau tidak sendiri. Ada banyak orang disekitarmu. Terlalu banyak hingga kau tak kan bisa menghitung jumlahnya. Kau hanya tidak bisa ah lebih tepatnya tidak mau menganggap mereka semua. Bahkan aku yang selalu disini, disisimu Kai.'_ Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang masih menunduk dengan sendu.

"Aku butuh cinta, Hyung." Kai kembali mendongak. Dan melihat bintang-bintang yang lebih indah dari kota Seoul.

"Saranghae Kai." Kai hanya tersenyum manis menatap hyung didepannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali hari ini hyung. Tapi, Nado saranghae." Mata Kyungsoo berbinar saat mendengar perkataan Kai. "Karna kau hyungku." Binar mata Kyungsoo langsung menghilang saat itu juga.

'_Aku mencintaimu sebagai Do Kyungsoo, Kai. Bukan sebagai Hyung untukmu. Tak bisakah kau mendengar ketulusan cintaku saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu? Bahkan aku sudah mengungkapkannya berulang kali, tapi kau masih tak sadar juga.' _

"Kai, Kyungsoo kalian belum tidur? Cepat tidur. Besok kita ada jadwal. Jangan sampai kalian terlambat bangun dengan kantung mata. Arra?" Tiba-tiba Suho muncul dari balik pintu dengan kalimat panjang.

"Iya hyung. Kau cerewet sekali." Kai memeletkan lidahnya pada Suho.

"YA! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar." Suho hendak memukul Kai sebelum Kyungsoo menengahi mereka berdua.

"Kai berhenti meledek! Suho hyung kalau kau memukulnya, kau mau tanggung jawab kalau waktu perform Kai muncul dengan benjolan di kepalanya?" Akhirnya Kai dan Suho berhenti bertengkar karena tidak mau mendapatkan ceramah panjang lebar dari Eomma EXO-K itu.

"Sekarang tidur!" Kyungsoo langsung menempatkan diri di kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi dirinya sebatas leher.

"Sudah sana, Hyung juga tidur." Kai mendorong Suho keluar dari kamarnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Iya-iya tapi jangan dorong-dorong dong." Kai hampir menutup pintu kamar sebelum Suho menahannya.

"Kulihat tadi wajah Kyungsoo murung. Kau apakan dia?" Suho bertanya pada Kai yang sudah frustasi. Kai menggelang kuat.

"Kalau sampai aku tahu kau yang membuat Kyungoo sedih, kau mati ditanganku Kai." Suho berkata dengan wajah yang serius. Begitu juga dengan Kai.

"Aku tidak pernah bahkan tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo sedih, Hyung. Jadi kau tidak perlu membunuhku."

"Benarkah? Baik, kupegang janjimu. Kim Jongin" Suho merlalu menuju kamarnya dan Sehun meninggalkan Kai yang masih bertanya-tanya.

'_Aku kan tidak pernah membuat Kyungsoo Hyung sedih. Kenapa Suho hyung menatapku seakan aku membuat kesalahan besar?' _Kai menutup pintu kamar itu lalu berbaring diranjangnya. Ia menoleh kearah ranjang Kyungsoo. Seorang namja manis telah terlelap disana dengan wajah damai.

Kai beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Kai berjongkok disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Menatap wajah namja yang tertidur diatasnya. Ia menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah manis itu. Mata bulat yang kini tertutup, hidung mancung, pipi yang sedikit chuby dan jangan lupakan bibir kissablenya. 'manis' itulah yang ada dipikiran Kai sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyakitimu kan hyung?" tanya Kai lirih agar Kyungsoo tidak terbangun.

Tes..

Setetes air mata turun dari mata Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup. Hal itu membuat Kai sedikit terkejut. Ia mengusap air mata itu perlahan.

"Kenapa kau menangis dalam tidurmu hyung? Apa kau mimpi buruk? Katakan padaku. Apa yang membuatmu sedih hyung? Siapa yang telah membuat hyung kesayanganku menangis?" hening. Hanya suara jam mengisi kamar itu. Kai masih saja menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat lembab. Rupanya Kyungsoo benar-benar menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Ah aku seperti orang gila! Mengajak orang yang sedang tibur bicara? Kau benar-benar gila Kai." Kai mengacark rambutnya frustasi sambil berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya.

.

Kai Pov.

"Eng~" kukerjapkan mataku saat merasakan sinar matahari menembus kelopak mataku. Sudah pagi ternyata.

Kulirik tempat tidur di seberang tempat tidurku. Seorang namja yang menjadi roomateku masih tertidur dengan tenang. Hey jam berapa ini? Kenapa uri Eomma belum bangun? Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Ah aku harus membangunkannya. Kalau tidak, makan apa kami pagi ini?

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempat tidur Kyungsoo setelah mengumpulkan semua nyawaku(?)

"Hyu-" perkataanku terhenti saat melihat wajahnya yang damai, polos dan errr.. menggoda. Belum lagi baju bagian perutnya yang sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan perut yang putih mulus.

Plak..

Kutampar pipiku sendiri. Sadar Kai! Kau ini normal kenapa kau tergoda dengan Kyungsoo hyung yang notabennya namja? Aish Jinjja. Kau sudah gila, gila!

"Kai kau kenapa?" suara itu membuatku menghentikan aktifitasku yaitu memukul kepalaku sendiri. Oh Tuhan seberapa terlihat malunya diriku ini.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalamu sendiri?" namja yang sedari tadi aku perhatikan kini telah berdiri dihadapanku dengan memasang wajah imut-menurutku-

"A-ani hyung. Aku hanya mau membangunkanmu tadi. Kalau kau tidak cepat bangun nanti kita tidak bisa sarapan."

"Ini kan masih pagi Kai." Kyungsoo hyung memiringkan kepalanya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat imut.

"Kau belum lihat jam hyung?" Aku menunjuk kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh. Ya ampun, aku bahkan baru sadar bahwa aku sudah memperhatikan Kyungsoo hyung yang sedang tidur selama setengah jam.

"KYA! AKU TERLAMBAT!" Kyungsoo hyung langsung berlari keluar kamar dengan teriakan nyaring yang membuatku harus tutup telinga. Ckckck.. hyungku yang satu itu.

Author pov.

Member EXO-K kini telah duduk manis dikursi mobil van. Mereka baru saja selesai mengisi acara Variety show di salah satu stasiun TV.

Keadaan Van itu terasa sepi karena memang hampir semua penghuninya(?) telah tertidur lelap. Bahkan Baekyeol yang biasanya ribut dimanapun kapanpun, kini telah tepar(?) di kursi belakang. Baekhyun tidur dengan kepalanya yang menyandar pada bahu Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya disamping(atau diatas?) kepala Baekhyun. Suho dan Kai yang ada dikursi depan juga sudah terlelap. Kini tinggal Kyungsoo yang masih terjaga dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya masih menerawang jauh. Mengingat kejadian yang baru beberapa jam ia alami. Kejadian yang cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Flashback on.

Member EXO-K dan f(x) kini berdiri ditengah-tengah stage dengan teriakan riuh dari fans mereka. sudah sekitar 1 jam mereka berdiri disitu dan itu cukup untuk membuat kaki-kaki mereka merasakan pegal.

"Baiklah sebelum acara ini ditutup, aku punya pertanyaan terakhir untuk kalian. Boleh?" member EXO-K sebenarnya ingin menjawab 'tidak' pertanyaan MC itu karena mengingat seberapa pegal kaki mereka saat ini. Tetapi demi fans mereka mengangguk.

"Apakah kalian sudah punya pasangan?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat seluruh fans EXO-K yang ada di studio itu berteriak histeris. "Dimulai dari yang tertua. Suho-ssi silahkan." wajah Suho terlihat memerah.

"Aku belum punya pacar. Tapi ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku akhir-akhir ini." Suho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jinjja? Bisakah kau sebutkan ciri-cirinya?" tanya MC lagi.

"Em dia manis, tingginya sekitar 175, dia punya lesung pipi di pipi kanannya, dan dia juga punya manik mata hazel yang cantik."

"Kyaa~" Fans EXO-K langsung berteriak riuh saat Suho selesai menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang yang Suho suka.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran Chanyeol-ssi." MC itu tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Emm-"

"Chanyeol itu milikku. Jadi dia tidak mungkin menyukai orang lain!" Chanyeol belum selesai berkata ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun memotong ucapannya sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat.

"AAA BAEKYEOL IS REAL!" Para Baekyeol Shipper mengangkat banner bertulisan Baekyeol milik mereka masing-masing.

"Haha. Sepertinya kita tidak perlu bertanya siapa pasangan Baekhyun lagi, Ne? Sekarang bagaimana dengan Sehun-sshi?"

"Luhan hyung~ lihat Baekyeol itu! Mereka bisa bermesraan setiap saat, tapi kenapa kita tidak? HUE." Seluruh orang disana sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Ah tinggalkan saja maknae ini. Kita beralih pada D.O-ssi. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan kutanyakan padamu? Jadi silahkan jawab."

"Ah aku belum pernah punya pasangan hingga detik ini. Tapi, dia selalu menganggu pikiranku." Seluruh orang yang ada disana menatap Kyungsoo heran. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya nmja bermata bulat itu bicarakan.

"Maksudmu, kau sedang kasmaran?" tanya MC itu dengan nada jahil.

"Begitulah." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ah kau menggemaskan D.O-sshi." Teriak Luna yang ada di tengah-tengah member f(x)

"Baiklah-baiklah kita ke member terakhir. Bagaimana denganmu Kai-sshi?"

"Masih calon hehe. Dia itu manis, baik, cantik dan yang pasti dia yeoja yang paling aku cintai setelah ibuku." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya erat. Hatinya sungguh sakit saat

"Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan Kaido Couple?" pertanyaan MC itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia menatap Kai dengan was-was. Berharap jawaban dari namja berkulit tan itu tidak menyakitinya.

"haha.. menurutku Kaido Couple itu tidak lebih dari sepasang Hyung dan Dongsaeng." Kai terkekeh pelan.

'_sudah kuduga.'_ Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena telah berharap lebih pada Kai.

"Oh begitu. Aku kira kau akan mengikuti jejak Baekyeon dan Hunhan yang menjadi Real Couple. Kalau begitu bisakah kau beri tahu kami seperti apa tipe idealmu?"

"Dia seperti Krystal-sshi. Ya seperti itulah." Kai menunjuk Krystal yang baru saja berbincang dengan Sulli.

"Eh, aku?" Tanya Krystal sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah saat tahu tipe ideal namja yang disukainya adalah dirinya sendiri. Ya, Krystal memang sudah lama menyukai Kai tapi ia menyerah karena dia mengira namja berkulit tan itu sudah memiliki pacar. Seluruh orang disana terdiam. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Eum, baiklah sepertinya sudah cukup acara kita kali ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Mc menutup acara itu dengan sedikit canggung.

Flashback off.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mengingat hal itu. Dimana Kai yang secara terang terangan menyebutkan Krystal sebagai tipe idealnya dan saat melihat wajah Krystal yang memerah.

Kyungsoo tahu diri. Dia bukanlah seorang yang seperti Krystal. Bahkan persyaratan pertama seperti Krystal pun ia tidak punya. Persyaratan yang sering terlewat dari pikiran seorang Do Kyungsoo. Seorang YEOJA. Kyungsoo selalu melakukan semua hal yang Kai suka. Berharap namja tampan itu merespon perasaannya.

Setetes air mata turun dari manik kelam Kyungsoo.

'kau bukan yeoja Do Kyungsoo.'

"Hiks.. Hiks.." isakan pelan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya meremas baju bagian dada kirinya.

Sret..

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah telapak tangan kekar mengusap air matanya. Kyungsoo meoleh kearah kiri dimana Sehun sedang menatapnya iba.

"Jangan menangis hyung. Jangan menangis." Bukannya berhenti, tetesan air mata Kyungsoo malah semakin deras. Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan dongsaengnya.

Sehun mengusap pelan bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Berusaha menenangkan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Berusahalah lebih keras Kyungsoo-ah." Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah bangun, tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan bisa hyung. Aku-"

"Ssst.. kau hanya perlu menjelaskan padanya kalau rasa sayangmu itu bukan rasa sayang antara hyung pada dongsaengnya. Tapi rasa sayang yang sering disebut cinta. jadi Kyungsoo berusahalah." Bisik Baekhyun agar memeber yang lain tidak terbangun.

Baekhyun mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas saat namja bermata bulat itu mengangguk.

"Sekarang tidurlah hyung. Kau butuh istirahat. Sini tidur dibahuku." Sehun menepu-nepuk bahunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sehun.

"Sehun dingin." Rengek Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kedua lengannya sendiri.

Sehun menyelipkan tangan kanannya kebelakang punggung Kyungsoo. Lalu menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Sudah hangat, hyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baekkie kenapa tidak tidur?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun terbangun.

"Ani. Aku baru saja terbangun." Elak Baekhyun.

"Sudah sini tidur lagi." Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga namja manis itu merasakan dekapan sang namja chingu. Dan beberapa saat kemudia terdengan hembusan nafas yang teratur dari kursi belakang.

Sehun tersenyum manis saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas dibahunya. Ia merapikan sedikit poni Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah cantik hyungnya itu. Tetapi, senyuman itu pudar dan berganti dengan senyuman miris saat Sehun mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Flashback on.

Di sebuah ruangan latihan, terlihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri berhadapan. namja cantik yang merupakan salah satu orangnya, menatap namja tampan didepannya.

"Sehun kau mau bilang apa?" akhirnya ucapan namja cantik itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. sementara namja tampan bernama Sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap namja yang lebih pendek didepannya.

"Kyungsoo H-hyung, kau anggap aku apa?" kyungsoo terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Sehun yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kau itu bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"H-Hyung Saranghae." Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut saat kata-kata itu lolos dari bibir Sehun. Dia tidak pernah menyangka namja yang selama ini ia sayangi sebagai adik ternyata menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"E-eh?"

"Maukah kau jadi namjachinguku hyung?" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bingung. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mencintai namja didepannya tetapi ia juga tidak mau menyakiti hati dongsaeng kecilnya itu.

"Mianhae Sehun. Aku tidak bisa."

"Wae hyung? Apa kau merasa jijik denganku?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ada yang lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku, Sehun. Dan aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Mianhae."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu hyung."

"Aku tahu. Tapi Luhan Hyung lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku." Sehun terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"L-Luhan Hyung?"

"ne. Dia selalu memperhatikanmu dari dulu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Sehun terdiam. "Mian Sehun. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Sekali lagi maaf ne." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Sehun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

Grep..

Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya diganggam oleh seseorang.

"Boleh kutahu siapa orang yang hyung sukai?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah memohon.

"Kim Jongin."

FlashBack off.

Sehun pov.

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun kejadian itu berlalu, aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu hyung. Saat aku mencoba untuk mencintai Luhan hyung, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu. Dan yang ada malah Luhan hyung yang semakin terluka karena sikapku.

Mungkin diluar sana, Sehun dan Luhan adalah pasangan serasi dan saling mencintai. Tapi itu tidak benar. Karena hatiku masih milikmu hyung. Milik Do Kyungsoo.

Sehun Pov end.

Author pov.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah malaikat Kyungsoo. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya kedepan dan saat itulah pandangan Sehun bertemu dengan Kai. Sehun bisa melihat kilatan marah dari manik kelam Kai. Sedetik kemudian Sehun memasang senyuman meremehkan pada Kai sambil menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk semakin menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Waeyo Kai? Ada masalah?" tanya Sehun dengan nada meremehkan saat melihat wajah Kai yang semakin memperlihatkan raut wajah cemburu.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja aku risih melihat hubungan kalian berdua yang menurutku emm... terlalu intim." Kai memandang –sok- jijik kearah Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Memang kenapa dengan hubungan kami. Masalah buatmu?"

"Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan Gay." Kai mencibir lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Kalau kami memang pasangan Gay, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau sudah punya Luhan, hun. Dan Gay itu menjijikan." Tanpa Kai sadar kata-katanya itu membuat hati Kyungsoo serasa dicabik-cabik. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Kai tidak akan pernah bisa membalas cintanya. Karena Kai straight.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo bisa mendengar semua itu, maka jawabannya adalah karena dari tadi dia tidak tidur. Bayang-bayang Kai selalu menghantuinya bagaimana dia bisa tidur?

Tes..

Sehun merasakan pundaknya basah. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang samar-samar(?) sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sangat terlihat bahwa Kyungsoo menahan isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Tangan Sehun yang tadi memeluk Kyungsoo kini sudah mengusap-usap rambut hitam namja disampingnya itu.

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintai namja yang sekarang ada dalam dekapanku." Ucapan Sehun sukses membuat Kai menoleh kembali kearah Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Bruk..

Dengan sigap, Sehun mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga sedikit terbaring di kursi.

Cup..

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna begitu pula dengan Kai. Sehun menindih tubuh Kyungsoo sambil memangutkan bibir mereka berdua. Kyungsoo hanya diam karena terlalu kaget. Sementara Kai, entahlah apa yang ia rasakan. Ia sangat marah dengan adegan SeD.O Couple didepannya. Tangannya mengepal Ingin sekali ia mengahajar Sehun yang sudah berani mencium Hyungnya. Tunggu... 'Hyung-NYA?

Sehun mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo kekanan dan kekiri. Hal itu semakin membuat Kai menggeram marah. Hei bukannya tadi dia bilang pasangan Gay itu menjijikkan kenapa sekarang dia seperti orang yang sedang cemburu?

"Kita sampai! Ayo semuanya bangun! Dan Sehun berhenti melakukan pornografi didalam mobil!" Suara teriakan manager membuat Suho, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terbangun. Sementara Sehun melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo dengan perasaan tidak rela.

"Wajahmu manis kalau memerah hyung." Sehun terkekeh saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. sementara Kai menatap keduanya tidak suka

"Ayo hyung kita keluar! Dia berbahaya." Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar Van lebih dulu dari pada member lainnya.

"Manager hyung mana kunci dormnya?" Teriak Kai saat sudah menjauh dari Van.

"Tangkap ini!" Manager melemparkan kunci dorm itu pada Kai.

Setelah mendapatkan kuncinya, Kai menarik Kyungsoo pergi ke dorm mereka yang terletak dilantai 11(ngawur) meninggalkan member lain yang tengah memberkan barang bawaan.

.

Kaido Side

Kai menarik Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mereka. sementara Kyungsoo hanya menurut karena takut Kai akan marah jika ia tidak menuruti namja berkulit tan itu.

Brak..

Kai menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar.

"Kai jangan kasar-kasar menutup pintunya! Kalau rusak bagaimana?" Kai tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Bruk.. (Perasaan dari tadi brak bruk mulu)

Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo keatas tempat tidurnya. Lalu sedetik kemudia dia menindih tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Persis seperti yang sudah Sehun lakukan pada Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak berontak hyung?" Tanya Kai dengan nada dingin. Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya berat.

"T-tadi aku tidak sadar. Makanya tidak berontak. Sudah minggir aku mau tidur." Kyungsoo berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Kai yang ada di atas tubuhnya. Tapi kekuatan Kai jelas lebih besar dari pada Kyungsoo. Kai malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak suka hyung." Kai berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"A-apa maksudmu Kai?"

"Aku tidak suka orang lain mendekatimu, menyentuhmu apalagi menciummu."

"lalu kau mau apa?" Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Menghapus jejak Sehun darimu."

Cup..

Kai mencium bibir ranum milik Kyungsoo, melumatnya sedikit kasar. Kyungsoo tidak berontak. Ia hanya diam dengan perlakuan Kai.

Kai semakin gencar melumat, menyesap dan merasakan bibir manis Kyungsoo yang sudah dapat diapastikan ia akan kena diabetes setelah ini. Kecipak bibir keduanya membuat member lain yang sudah ada di ruang tengah hanya menggeleng. Terlihat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga memutih. Rupanya real Maknae EXO itu tengah cemburu. ckckck

Tetes demi tetes saliva turun dari bibir keduanya.

Kai melepaskan ciuman panas mereka saan merasakan pasokan udara yang menipis.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." deru nafas keduanya saling bersahutan didalam kamar itu.

"Bibirmu manis hyung." Kai tersenyum sejenak sebelum beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidur disana saja. aku mau mencoba tidur di kasurmu hyung." Kai menempatkan dirinya menghadap dinding di tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih memegang bibirnya yang sangat basah karena aktifitas yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan Kai. '_Lagi-lagi kau 'menggantungku'_.'

"Saranghae, Kim Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo sebelum ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam mimpinya yang mungkin akan menjadi mimpi-mimpi buruk seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sementara itu Jongin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo yang kini sudah terlelap di ranjangnya. Jantung Kai berdegup kencang saat memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang damai. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Kai melihat lelehan air menetes melalui pipi Kyungsoo. Walaupun cahaya dalam kamar itu remang-remang, tapi Kai masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo Hyung."

.

.

.

A/N: Annyeong~ masih ingat dengan saya? Author stress yang gak konsisten kalo bikin FF. Hehe pasti pada lupa. Yah begitulah Author memang pantes buat dilupain.

Nah sekarang aku muncul lagi dengan FF baru. FF yang gak kalah GJ dari FF lainnya. Gimana? Jelek ya? Gantung,kan? Panti jawabannya 'iya'. Sebenernya ini itu FF chapter jadi diakhirnya gantung deh. Author gak bisa pastiin FF ini bakal lanjut atau enggak. Banyak faktor sebenernya kenapa FF ini mungkin gak akan lanjut. Pertama, karena Author udah kelas 3 SMP dan mau UN. Belum lagi materi kelas author yang ketinggalan sama kelas-kelas 3 lainnya yang mungkin udah selesai sedangkan kelas author baru mulai semeter 1 kelas 3. Makanya Author harus mengejar ketertinggalan itu. Kalo ada yang bingung kenapa materi pelajaran author ketinggalan banyak, jawabannya karena author itu murid Akselerasi.

Kedua, karena keluarga author gak ada yang mendukung bahkan menentang author untuk nulis cerita. Mereka berpikir menulis cerita itu tidak ada gunanya.

Ketiga, karena keluarga author menentang author untuk suka sama korea ataupun jepang. Itu semua karena nilai bahasa inggris author yang lumayan jelek. Author gak bisa jelasin kenapa.

Kalo author boleh curhat, keluarga author itu sebenernya harmonis. Harmonis banget~ sampe-sampe appa umma author bisa ngumbar kemesraan dimana aja (gak tau malu). Tapi didalam keluarga itu, aku merasa gak aku melakukan sesuatu yang aku sukai, maka pada saat itu pula orang tuaku akan marah dan menentangku. Mereke selalu menganggap remeh apa yang aku lakukan. Karena setiap yang aku kerjakan pasti akan selalu gagal.

Aku selalu merasa kesepian di keluarga itu. Bahkan dari aku masih kanak-kanak. Saat itu, kakakku sedang sakit paru-paru. Jadi seluruh kasih sayang orang tuaku hanya tertuju pada kakaku yang sakit itu. Aku jadi merasa kesepian. Karena kesepian itu, aku sering membuat masalah agar orang tuaku bisa peduli padaku. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Saat aku berusia 4 tahun (Aku masih sangat ingat), aku membuat sebuah kesalahan. Dan aku ditampar oleh appaku. Dia mengatakan 'Sebenarnya kau ini anakku bukan? Anakku tidak pernah bersikap liar sepertimu! Atau mungkin dulu kau tertukar saat dirumah sakit?!" hey kalian pikir, apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang anak yang berusia 4 tahun? Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sama seperti kakaknya.

Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian, aku menderita penyakit paru-paru yang sama seperti kakakku. Untuk beberapa saat mereka memperhatikanku, sampai aku meminta seorang adik untuk menemaniku dirumah. Dan permintaan itu malah membuatku kehilangan segalanya. Penyakitku sering kambuh sedangkan orang tuaku sibuk mengurudi adik bayi yang baru lahir. Saat sakitku kambuh, aku akan batuk terus menerus dan aku selalu dimarahi saat aku terbatuk karena suara batuk itu bisa membuat adikku terbangun. Aku juga tidak pernah meminta penyakit itu! Kenapa kalian memarahiku?

Selama bertahun-tahun, teman dekatku bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sampai akhirnya aku masuk SMP dan bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelasku yang hanya berisi 15 anak. Mereka semua berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang dulu. Mereka selalu memperhatikanku, dan menyayangiku bahkan aku berpikir lebih dari orang tuaku sendiri. Mereka tidak pernah membedakan mana namja mana yeoja. Kami berbaur menjadi satu. Saling bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadi(yang bisa dibilang. Hampir seluruh teman sekelasku punya masa lalu yang kelam.)

Tapi kelakuan mereka tidak selalu menyenangkan. Ada salah seorang temanku. Dia mengajarkanku apa itu Korean, apa itu Fanfiction, apa itu Yaoi. Pertamanya kami sama-sama suka Suju hingga sekarang kami pindah fandom(Mian ELF). Temanku suka Nuest sedangkan aku EXO. Dia adalah seorang antis EXO sekarang. Itu karena ia memiliki seorang teman yang juga antis EXO. Dia selalu menjelekkan EXO tanpa tahu perasaanku. DIA MENYEBALKAN! Tapi dia lebih baik dari pada keluargaku.

Lalu aku punya seorang teman lagi. Dia bukan k-popers. Dia Directioners(fans 1 Direction). Walaupun dia bukan EXOtics, dia menghargai EXO dan menghargaiku sebagai fansnya. Bahkan dia yang mengajarkanku untuk tidak patah semangat saat Vote EXO-K kemarin diselip oleh B.A.P waktu MAMA kemaren. She is my BestFriend.

Tunggu. *Liat ke atas* Ya Ampun kok jadi curhat begini? Maafkan Author ne~ Author emang payah. Maaf karena kebanyakan curcol.

OK balik ke awal. Jadi ini adalah FF terakhir Author. Karena author memutuskan untuk hiatus entah sampai kapan.

Mian kalau author punya salah sama para readers semua. Author bener-bener minta maaf.

**BIG THANKS:**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, dinodeer, KhamjongSarangHaeKyungsooMua c**** , ****SooIn, kimhyunshi****, ****KeChan, eunhaezha, arlitaarra, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics****, ****dreanie, Maya D.O Luhanni, Septaaa, A-tan62, ****, ****miparkland, jk0603, Ryu, sari2min, SooIn, woo jihye, Min Yora****, ****LeeKim****, ****Yooooona****, ****zumkyu28****, ****aoora****, ****Mumut, Reita, Guest, kyuhyuk25****, ****EunRosy****, ****lovelySoo-ie, Hyun Seong Gi****, ****KaiSoo321****, ****mrs. ChoKyu**

(pokoknya Semua Yang review di FF I Know You Did'n Love Me.)

**Nadya, someone, Septaaa, Yooooona, Hyegun Exotics, Min Yora, KkhamjongSarangHaeKyungsooMu ac, LeeKim, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Nadya, Guest, dennis kim, mrs. ChoKyu, lovelySoo-ie, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, Mumut, Joy'ers312, Septenyet, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, gembul, iin, SooIn, KaiSoo321**

(pokoknya Semua Yang udah review di FF I Am Back for you)

Pokoknya semua yang udah Review di setiap FF author. Oh iya. Dan semua Siders yang baca FF author juga. Aku berterima kasih sama kalian karena udah mau baca FF aku.

Buat siders. Aku tahu Review itu sebenernya hak buat para pembaca untuk mendukung author yang menulisnya. Review bukan sesuatu kewajiban untuk kalian. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kalian menghargai karya-karya authornya^^

Buat para Author. Menurutku kalian tidak punya hak untuk mengancam orang-orang yang membaca FF anda untuk review. Karena itu hak mereka. mau review atau tidak. Maaf buat para author yang gak sejalan sama saya.

Maaf kepanjangan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas semua yang aku lakukan selama ini.

MIANHAE~(Bow)

Last (Atau mungkin ini benar-benar yang terakhir)

Maukah kalian me review FF GJ buatan author yang juga paling GJ ini?

Aku sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian. Jika reviewnya banyak, aku akan mengusahakan kelanjutan FF ini.

Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk me-review. Itu hak kalian.

GOMAWO ATAS SEMUANYA! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Hear Me

"Hoy bangun!" Kyungsoo terbangun saat merasakan selimutnya ditarik paksa.

"Ada apa Manager Hyung? Ini masih terlampau pagi untuk bangun." Kyungsoo kembali menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada lalu kembali tidur.

"Kau tidak mau liburan?" Mata Kyungsoo membuka sempurna saat mendengar kata 'liburan'

"Liburan Hyung?" Kyungsoo dan manager terlonjak kaget karena suara mengglegar dari Kai.

"Iya. Katanya kau tidak mau ikut. Jadi aku ajak Kyungsoo saja." Manager memasukkan beberapa lembar baju Kyungsoo kedalam koper kecil.

"Ya! Hyung kan gak bilang kalau mau liburan." Manager tidak mempedulikan perkataan Kai. Ia masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya melongo melihat managernya.

"Kyungsoo celana dalammu kemana? Biar kukemas sekalian." Manager mencari-cari celana dalam Kyungsoo didalam lemari.

"Ya! ya! apa apaan ini? Sudah Manager Hyung keluar saja! biar aku dan Kyungsoo hyung yang membereskan perlengkapannya." Manager memandang Kai dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja. tidak lucu kalau seorang Kim Jongin ditinggal sendirian di dorm." Kai mendorong Manager hyung keluar dari kamarnya-dan Kyungsoo-

"Jadi, dimana celana dalammu Hyung?"

Pletak..

Sebuah sandal rumah mendarat tepat di kepala Kai.

"Itu barang privasi kenapa kau tanya-tanya begitu? Dasar Bodoh." Kai mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena lemparan sandal dari Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tadi Manager hyung juga bertanya seperti itu kau biasa saja. kenapa saat aku yang tanya, kau melemparku dengan sandal? Kau pilih kasih, hyung." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikannya. Ia tetap sibuk memasukkan bajunya kedalam koper.

"Cepat beres-beres kalau tidak mau ditinggal. Aku mau mandi dulu." Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang masih bengong didalam kamar.

"Sial."

.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Sehun pada manager yang menyetir mobil van.

"Nanti kau juga tau." Jawab Manager enteng.

Beberapa saat kemudian van mereka melewati jalanan yang sepi. Jika dilihat di kanan dan kiri maka hanya tampak ratusan pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi.

"Hyung kau yakin kita tidak tersesat?" tanya Kai dengan nada horror.

"Tidak." Jawab Manager sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kita semakin masuk kedalam hutan hyung." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa chagi jangan takut. Ada aku disini." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan namjachingunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil van itu berhenti di sebuah tebing. Hal ini membuat member EXO-K sedikit merinding.

"Hyung kau mengajak kami ke sini untuk bunuh diri?" Suho sedikit berjalan mundur.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dasar Bodoh! Sehun, cepat ambil tikar yang ada di bagasi van!" Perintah Manager sambil terud menatap langit.

"Kenapa aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Karna kau maknae." Koor seluruh member EXO-K + manager. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Meratapi nasibnya sebagai maknae yang sering ditindas T.T

"Ayo hyung bantu aku." Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan ada disampingnya.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo mengikuti Sehun sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Kai hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia selalu mengelak saat merasakan perasaan aneh pada hyungnya itu. Ia mengelak bahwa dirinya tidak normal. Tapi di sisi lain, ia selalu merasa dadanya sesak saat melihat Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan orang lain secara tidak wajar. Maksudnya behubungan terlalu baik begitu.

"ARGH! Gila!" Kai mengerang frustasi.

"Kau memang gila Kai." Ceplos Chanyeol yang langsung mendapatkan daethgalre dari Kai.

.

"Tikar yang ini kan hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Hei ini apa?" tanya Kyungsoo Sehun saat melihat keranjang piknik berwarna coklat di samping tikar yang tadi telah Sehun ambil.

"Mungkin itu bekal hyung. Ambil saja." ucap Sehun lalu berjalan mendekati member lain yang tengah menunggu. Kyungsoo hanya menuruti perkataan Sehun.

"Ini tikarnya hyung." Sehun meletakkan tikar itu ditanah.

"Hyung ini apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada manager.

"Owh itu bekal kita. Ayo kita makan bersama-sama. Sehun bentangkan tikarnya!" perintah Manager.

"Hyung kenapa selalu aku sih?" Protes Sehun.

"Karna kau maknae." Koor semua yang ada di sana. Ya ampun kasihan sekali maknae kita ini.

Setelah Sehun selesai membentangkan tikarnya, member EXO-M+manager duduk melingkar sambil menikmati makanan yang manager bawa.

"Mashita. Siapa yang buat hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terus mengunyah.

"Tentu saja aku." Member EXO-K menatap manager tidak percaya. "Hey aku benar-benar membuatnya sendiri. Cepat makan!" ucap Manager setelah mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari anak-anak didiknya.

"Hyung buka mulutmu. AAA." Kai menyodorkan apel yang sudah dikupas pada Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, bersiap mendapatkan apel yang manis dari Kai. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang telah menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kebelakang dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Member EXO-K yang lain + Manager manatap hal itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki rongga mulutnya. Sesuatu yang basah, kenyal dan lembut.

Beberapa saat kemudian orang yang telah mencium Kyungsoo itu menghentikan ciuman panjangnya.

"Bagaimana Hyung? Apelnya enak bukan? Kau tidak perlu mengunyahnya lagi. Apel itu juga tidak akan terasa terlalu manis. Kalau rasa manis apel bertemu dengan bibirmu yang juga manis, nanti kau bisa diabetes."orang itu tersenyum manis. Bahkan itu adalah senyuman paling manis yang pernah ia tunjukan pada teman-temannya sesama member EXO.

"Ya Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo hyung ku? Lihat wajahnya jadi merah kan." Kai mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih memerah karena perlakukan tak wajar dongsaengnya yang ternyata Sehun.

"Memang kenapa? Masalah denganmu? Lagipula sepertinya tadi Kyungsoo hyung juga menikmati. Iya kan Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah mengangguk. Hal itu membuat dada Kai terasa sesak. Sangat sesak seakan ia tidak bisa menghirup oksigen untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah-sudah. Cepat habiskan bekal ini lalu kita mulai lagi perjalannya." Ucap Manager sambil memakan makanannya.

"Perjalanan ini belum selesai hyung?" Suho bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Manager mangangguk pasti sambil memperhatikan matahari yang hampir tenggelam dari atas tebing itu.

.

Suho, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, telah tertidur di tempat tidur masing-masing. Manager yang menyetir, Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk termenung, dan Kai yang asik tertidur dibahu Kyungsoo. Merka berdua-Kaisoo- duduk bersama di bangku paling belakang.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang tertidur dengan damai. Salah satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo menyukai Kai. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak perlahan. Menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Kai yang menutupi mata namja berkulit tan itu.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saranghae Kai." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan sangat lirih.

"Aku tahu hyung." Ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia melihat mata Kai yang telah terbuka. Sekarang mata kelam Kai tengah menatap matanya lembut. Kai menahah dagu Kyungsoo yang tadinya hendak menunduk.

"k-kai kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Kenapa? Dari tadi aku tidak tidur." Jawab Kai santai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Sontak hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menggeser duduknya.

"Kenapa menghindar Hyung?" tanya Kai dengan nada menggoda.

"Ti-tidak." Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Hyung kenapa kau tadi tidak berontak?" Tanya Kai yangsudah berhenti mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ha? Berontak apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai penuh tanya.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak berontak saat Sehun menciummu?" Kyungsoo dapan melihat guratan kesal di wajah Kai.

"Tadi aku tidak sadar. Dia melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba. Jadi aku kaget lalu-" Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan apa yang tadi terjadi.

"Apapun itu hyung. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku tidak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan orang lain?" Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya berat.

"Kau tidak menjawab hyung? Baiklah aku tambah sedikit hukumanmu." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Jeuh lebih dekat dari pada beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil menunduk. Dia sudah diapit oleh Kai dan jendela mobil saat ini. Dan ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Kai yang menyapa kulit dahinya.

Kai terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya lucu. Ia meraih dagu Kyungsoo hingga wajah namja bermata bulat itu terlihat olehnya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Kai tersenyum evil-menurut Kyungsoo-

"Kau mau apa?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya.

"Seperti biasa. Memberikan hukuman bagi hyungku tercinta." Sepersekian detik kemudian, bibir Kai sudah menyapa permukaan bibir lembut Kyungsoo. Hanya menempel tidak lebih. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian Kai memulai lumatan-lumatan halusnya. Menikmati manisnya bibir Kyungsoo yang kissable. Lumatan-lumatan halus itu kini telah berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan ganas. Kyungsoo mulai berani mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kai yang asik melumat bibirnya. Kai menyeringai dalam ciumannya itu. Ia dapat merasakan bibir Kyungsoo mulai merespon permainannya.

Kanan, Kiri, atas, bawah. Semua dilumat habis oleh Kai. Seakan ia meminta lebih dan lebih. Ciuman basah itu berhenti saat Kai merasakan Kyungsoo memukul dadanya pelan.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." deru nafas keduanya menyatu saat ini. Berusaha meraup oksigen lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Benar kata Sehun. Bibirmu sangat manis hyung." Seketika wajah Kyungsoo berubah merah padam. Ia sangat suka saat Kai mulai menggodanya.

"Argh~" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak saat Kai menggigit perpotongan lehernya dan menciptakan bekas keunguan disana.

"Ini sebagai tanda kau milikku hyung." Kai tersenyum menggoda ke arah Kyungsoo yang semakin memerah.

Sementara itu Sehun yang ada tepat di depan kursi Kaisoo hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Hatinya sakit tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak punya hak untuk memisahkan Kai dengan Kyungsoo. Ia cukup tau diri untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kyungsoo. Ia bukan orang seperti Kai yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang telah ia berikan harapan palsu.

.

"Hoy ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Manager menepuk-nepuk pipi Suho yang basah karena iler *iuh.

"Eh hyung, kita dimana?" Tanya Suho yang masih setengah sadar.

"makanya bangun dulu. Bangunkan yang lain sekalian." Manager itu pergi meninggalkan Suho yang masih mengucek matanya.

"Hey semuanya ayo bangun kita sudah sampai." Suho menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun yang ada disebelahnya.

"Nanti hyung~ masing ngatuk." Sehun malah semakin menyamankan dirinya dikursi mobil yang sempit.

"HEY CEPAT BANGUN!" teriakan itu sukses membuat mata member EXO-K terbuka lebar.

"Ya! Hyung, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku sakit."Kata baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus telinganya.

"Salah kalian sendiri yang tidak mau bangun."

"Tapi gak segitunya juga kale~" Koor member EXO-K

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita susul manager hyung." Suho keluar dari van terlebih dahulu yang diikuti oleh member EXO-K lainnya.

"Hyung ini dimana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Suho yang ada disampingnya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu." Suho memperhatikan rumah-rumah sederhana yang ada di samping kanan kiri jalan setapak yang sedang mereka lewati.

"Kalian ini lelet banget sih." Manager EXO-K itu kini telah berdiri di depan salah satu rumah yang lebih besar dari rumah lainnya.

"Mian hyung." Koor Memeber EXO-K

"Ya sudah karena aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini, aku memaafkan kalian. Oh ya, ini ibuku. Beri salam!" seorang yeoja berambut putih tersenyum melihat anak-anak asuh anaknya(?)

"Annyeong haelmonie."

"1,2,3. WE ARE ONE. WE ARE EXO!"

Plak.. Plak.. Plak.. Plak.. Plak.. Plak..

Member EXO-K meringis kesakitan karena baru saja mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari manager mereka.

"Kenapa kami dipukul hyung?" tanya Kai sambil mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Kalian ini sedang didepan ibuku, bukan didepan fans kalian. Kenapa memperkenalkan diri dengan cara begitu?" member EXO-K hanya nyengir GJ.

"Sudahlah Hwannie, ajak mereka masuk. Biar kubuatkan sarapan untuk mereka." (p.s: nma maneger EXO-K itu Lee Sung Hwan)

"Kalian dengar kata ibuku? Ayo masuk!" Manager memberikan isyarat pada EXO-K untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bertingkat 2.

"Hyung kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mendengar suara ramai dari dalam.

"Ah aku belum bilang ya kalau member EXO-M ada disini?"

"MWO?!"

"Jangan berteriak bodoh!" seketika mulut memeber EXO-K tertutup rapat.

"Bacon hyung~" Baekhyun menoleh kearah seseorang yang baru saja meneriakkan namanya.

"Baby Panda~" Baekhyun dan Tao berlari saling mendekat.(Kaya film india gitu deh~)

Grep..

Pergerakan Tao dan Baekhyun terhenti seketika saat merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk bahu mereka masing-masing dari belakang.

"Chanyeol jauhkan Baekhyunmu itu dari pandaku."

"Siap Yifan Ge~"

Kris dan Chanyeol menggendong couple masing-masing.

"Bacon hyung~ mumumu :* "

"Baby panda~ mumumu muach :* "

Member EXO yang menonton hal tersebut hanya bisa menahan hasrat untuk mengeluarkan isi perut mereka alias muntah *Hoek*(lo kok malah authornya yang muntah?)

"Ah kau sudah sampai Hwannie." manager EXO-K menoleh kearah tangga dan disana sudah ada seorang namja yang kita tahu adalah manager EXO-M.

"Berhenti memanggilku Hwannie, Im Hyun Kyun!"

"Hehe mian~"

"Hey kalian, ayo kita duduk bersama disini." Lee Halmonie(ibunya manager EXO-K) datang dengan membawa banyak makanan ditangannya.

"Kajja." Kata Manager EXO-K dan EXO-M bebarengan.

Kini Member EXO dan Keluarga Manager EXO-K duduk melingkar disebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar. Mereka menikmati sarapan buatan Lee Halmonie.

"manager hyung, kita kesini mau apa?" bisik Kai pada manager yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Tentu saja liburan." Balas Manager sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Hyung buka mulutmu. AAA." Sehun menyuapkan sebuah telur dadar pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima telur dadar itu dengan senang hati.

"Mashita~"

"Kau mau lagi hyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban. Sehun mengambil telur dadar dengan sumpitnya dan mengarahkannya ke Kyungsoo.

"AAA." Kyungsoo mengunyah telur dadar itu dengan senyum yang mengambang di wajahnya. Sehun juga ikut tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum.

Mereka berdua-sedo- terus melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tanpa mempedulikan seorang namja cantik yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri. Bukankah harusnya dia yang ada di posisi Kyungsoo sekarang? Bukankah harusnya dia yang mendapatkan suapan dari Sehun?

Grek..

Terdengar suara deritan kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Menandakan bahwa seseorang telah beranjak dari kursi itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya halmonie. Aku kekamar dulu." Ucap seseorang yang ternyata Luhan. Semua orang menatap Luhan aneh. Tidak biasanya Luhan menggunakan tampang datar seperti itu.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sudah menaiki tangga ke arah kamarnya-kamar yang dipinjamkan halmonie-

Sedikit ada rasa penyesalan di hatinya. Ia memang tidak mencintai Luhan, tapi Luhan itu tetap namjachingunya. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan cuek padanya.

"Sepertinya dia salah sangka. Sehun cepat kejar dia." Bisik Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang masih terdiam. Sehun masih tidak bergeming. Dia tetap diam seperti patung di kursinya.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya halmonie. Masakanmu sangat enak. Aku ke kamar duluan ne~" Tao beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya-kamar yang dipinjamkan halmonie- yang ada di lantai atas.

Luhan pov.

Aku disini. menatap desa yang saat ini aku singgahi dari balik jendela.

"hah" entah sudah berapa kali aku mendesah pagi ini. Aku tidak perduli kata pepatah yang mengatakan 'kalau kita mendesah 1 kali maka kebahagianmu akan berkurang 1'. Kenapa aku harus perduli? Bahkan tanpa mendesahpun, kebahagianku sudah hilang.

Cklek..

Kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dan aku yakin itu suara pintu kamarku yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Gege." Suara lembut((?) itu menyapa pendengaranku.

"Kenapa gege melamun disini?" seseorang pemilik suara lembut(?) itu kini sudah duduk di ranjangku.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu,Tao." Jawabku pada Tao.

"Memikirkan apa? Memikirkan Sehun tadi?" tanyannya polos. Aku mengangguk lemah. Aku seperti tak punya kekuatan untuk menjawab lebih.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan ge. Sehun hanya perhatian pada Kyungsoo hyung sebagai hyungnya tidak lebih." Tao mendekatiku dan sekarang berdiri disampingku.

"Kau tidak merasakannya Tao. Ini menyakitkan. Pernahkah kau merasakan tidak dianggap? Pernahkah kau merasa kau hanya sebagai pelampiasan? Pernahkan kau merasa..."

"Tentu saja pernah." Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, Tao sudah menjawab pertanyaanku

"Bukankah hyung juga melihatnya setiap hari? Setiap hari Kris gege selalu nempel sama Lay gege. Saat itu aku merasa tidak dianggap sebagai namjachingunya. Luhan gege sendirikan juga tahu, kalau Lay gege itu mantannya Kris gege. Terkadang aku berfikir, apakah aku hanya pelampiasan bagi Kris gege? Mengingat saat Kris gege menembakku, itu hanya berjarak beberapa jam setelah dia putus dengan Lay gege. Tapi itu semua aku singkirkan dari pikiranku. Aku tidak mau hubungan kami berdua rusak hanya karena pikiran burukku tentang Kris gege. Dan bukankah syarat hubungan yang baik itu, saling percaya dan saling mengerti?" aku memandang wajah pandanya yang masih menghadap keluar. Tidak ada raut sedih di wajahnya saat ia menceritakan Kris tadi. Bahkan, aku melihat dia tersenyum tipis. Kenapa anak kecil cengeng seperti Tao bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sakit hatinya itu dengan senyumannya? Bagaimana bisa aku yang lebih tua darinya malah bersikap kekanakan? Sekarang aku sungguh malu pada diriku sendiri.

"Tao."

"Hemm.." Tao menoleh ke arahku.

Grep..

"Xie xie Panda." Aku memelukanya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahku ke bahunya.

"Sama-sama hyung." Kurasakan tangan Tao mengelus rambutku. Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki dongsaeng sepertinya.

Luhan pov end.

Author pov.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Terdengar pintu kamar Luhan diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Masuk." Ucap Luhan singkat.

"Permisi Luhan hyung. Aku Cuma mau meletakkan barang-barangku." Ucap seseorang yang telah membuat hati Luhan galau beberapa hari ini alias Oh Sehun.

"Permisi hyung. Kami juga mau meletakkan barang." Sesaaat kemudian, 2 namja Happy Virus yang masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan.

"Eh kenapa Baekyeol hyung juga tidur disini?" tanya Tao.

"Kami disuruh tidur disini sama halmonie." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi apa kalian tidak lihat tempat itu?" Tao menunjuk dua buah tempat tidur single size di dalam kamar itu.

"Eh.. kenapa tempat tidurnya kecil sekali?" Chanyeol mendekati tempat tidur itu.

"Apa ini cukup untuk berdua?" Baekhyun memandang tempat tidur itu dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Sudahlah kita bicarakan masalah tidur nanti malam. Sekarang kita keluar dulu. Tadi manager berkata, setelah meletakkan barang kita harus segera kehalaman rumah." Ucah Sehun lalu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Luhan menatap nanar punggung Sehun. Beberapa saat ia terdiam hingga sebuah kalimat yang muncul dari bibir Tao membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Gege, ayo." Tao menarik tangan Luhan keluar kamar. Mengikuti Baekyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar duluan.

.

"Manager kita mau apa?" tanya Chen sambil memandangi dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kita memakai baju jaket tebal seperti ini?" sambung Lay yang juga memandangi baju yang sekarang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kegiatan kita pagi ini adalah lari pagi." Ucap manager EXO-M

"Owh.."

"Lari pagi keliling gunung itu." Sambung manager EXO-K sambil menunjuk sebuah gunung yang ada di desa itu.

"Owh..."

Hening..

Tetap hening..

"MWO?!"

.

"Ayo lebih semangat. 1,2,3..." Manager EXO-K berlari memimpin member EXO yang lain dibelakangnya.

Sekarang keadaan member seluruh EXO sangat mengenaskan. Keringat bercucuran dimana-mana, wajah memerah terkena sinar matahari, dan juga nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Eh, sepertinya tidak seluruh member. Tao dan Kris terlihat biasa saja walaupun tubuh mereka sudah basah karena keringat. Tentu saja karena tubuh mereka yang sudah terbiasa dengan latihan fisik seperti ini.

"YA! Kenapa kalian berlari seperti siput sih? Lebih cepat lagi!" Teriak meneger EXO-M yang ada di paling belakang barisan.

"Manager hyung, kami lelah~" Rengek Kyungsoo sambil terus berlari pelan.

"Beri waktu kami istirahat, hyung." Lanjut Kai yang berlari di depan Kyungsoo.

"Hey hitung-hitung latihan nafas." Ucap meneger EXO-M lagi.

"Hyung aku tidak kuat lagi." Luhan berhenti ditempatnya. Nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Hah baiklah. Kita istirahat sebentar disini." ucap maneger EXO-K yang membuat semua member EXO mendesah lega.

"Minum persediaan minum kalian. Lalu kita lanjutkan larinya."

"Hyung ini jam berapa?" tanya Xiumin saat merasakan sinar matahari sudah diatas kepala.

"Jam 11. Memangnya kenapa?"

"He? Kita sudah berlari selama 4 jam dan kita mau melanjutkan ini?" tanya Chen tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. kalau tidak kita tidak bisa pulang."

"Ayo semua berdiri. Kita lanjutkan lari kita!" member-member EXO berdiri dengan tidak semangat.

"Hyung gwenchana?" Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Nan gwenchana Sehunnie." Jawabnya lirih.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya pada dahi Luhan

"T-tidak kok. Sudahlah ayo lari. Kita tertinggal dari yang lainnya." Luhan berlari kecil mengejar member lainnya sudah jauh didepan.

Sehun masih diam ditempatnya. Ia memandang punggung Luhan yang semakin jauh. Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada tangan kanannya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan dahi Luhan.

"Kau sakit hyung."

.

Skip Time~

"Ah.. akhirnya sampai juga." Kai duduk di teras rumah sambil mengatus nafasnya.

"huh.. lelah sekali. Hyung kau keterlaluan!" Teriak Chanyeol pada ke dua managernya.

"Hehe mian."

"Kalian sudah sampai ya? Ini minum dulu." Lee Halmonie membawa nampan berisi dengan cangkir yang penuh teh.

"Gomawo Lee Halmonie." Ucap member EXO yang langsung menyambar cangkir-cangkir itu.

Luhan memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

Pyar...

Cangkir di tangannya lepas begitu saja saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut semakin sakit. Seluruh orang yang ada di sana memandang Luhan bingung.

"Hyung gwenchana?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Nan-" tubuh Luhan terlihat kehilangan keseimbangan.

Bruk..

Tubuh itu sukses mendarat di dekapan hangat tubuh Sehun yang mengangkapnya.

"Hyung irona. Hyung.." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan.

"Bawa dia ke kamar. Biar aku carikan obat dulu." Ucah Lee halmonie dan langsung melesat masuk kedalam rumah. Sehun menggendong Luhan ala Bridal style lalu membawa tubuh pucat itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

.

"Kompres dia." Ucap Lee Halmonie sambil membawa baskom kecil berisi air dingin.

"Gomawo halmonie." Balas Sehun sambil memeras handuk kecil untuk mengompres Luhan.

"Ah ini pasti gara-gara dua curut itu. Biar ku beri pelajaran mereka." lee halmonie pun keluar dari kamar itu. menuju ke anak dan keponakannya untuk memberi mereka 'sedikit' pelajaran.

"Sehun bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Apa panasnya sudah turun?" Sehun menoleh kearah pintu. Disana Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dengan wajah cemas.

"Suhu tubuhnya belum turun, hyung." Kyungsoo duduk dikursi sebelah Sehun. Ia memandang wajah Sehun yang sangat jelas menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku yakin beberapa saat lagi Luhan hyung akan sembuh jika ada orang yang dia sayangi disampingnya." Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengecewakannya. Aku juga mengecewakanmu, hyung. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dan aku tidak bisa mencintai Luhan hyung." Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang memucat.

Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada dongasaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tidak mengecewakanku sehunna. Tidak pernah." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?" Setitik air mata turun dari mata Sehun.

"Belajar lebih keras untuk mencintai Luhan hyung. Karena aku tahu, kau mulai mencintainya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membawa Sehun ke pelukannya.

'Sehunna. Kenapa kau menyakitiku hingga seperti ini?' Luhan meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Walaupun tubuhnya demam tapi ia masih cukup sadar untuk mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan Sehun tadi. Hatinya miris saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa selama ini Sehun tidak pernah mencintainya. padahal hampir 2 tahun berpacaran. Dan selama itu pula Sehun tidak pernah membalas cintanya? Haha lucu sekali.

"Sudah jangan nangis lagi. Kau terlihat bodoh saat menangis." Kyungsoo menghapus air mata di pipi Sehun.

"Gomawo hyung."

"untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang terlah kau lakukan untukku." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mendengar alasan Sehun.

"Sudah, hyung mau tidur dulu. Sampai berjumpa besok pagi, sehunnie." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"tidurlah hyung. Kembalilah menjadi Luhan hyung yang ceria besok pagi. Aku akan tidur diluar." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia mencium bibir Luhan yang tampak kering. Ia sedikit melumat bibir tipis Luhan. Berharap dapat memberikan sedikit kehangatan bagi hyungnya itu.

"Selamat malam hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil merapikan selimut Luhan lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Sehunna. Can you hear me? I love you."

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Yey.. saya balik lagi. Haha saya memang plin-plan. Katanya mau hiatus, eh malah gak jadi lagi. Mian ne, karena keplin-planan author ini.

Makasih banget buat yang udah review di chap yang lalu. Aku seneng banget adayang mau nanggapi FF aku. Dan maaf disini kayanya sedikit-banget- Kaisoo momentnnya. Malah bisa dibilang chap ini Fluff banget! dan yang paling parah.. Kemarin saya salah ngepost FF! Maaf ne~

**Big Thanks:**

yuliafebry , kwonji, EunHeeAfie , sari Nur hanifah, Qhia503 , Septaaa, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, nikyunmin, kyungier, , Mumut, Kim Hyunshi , Nadya, Joy'ers312, , mrs. ChoiKyu, D.o.d. , Reita, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, , meong2xhak2x , Hisayuchi , .79

dan semua Siders saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih.

Last.

Mind to Review this FF?


	3. Chapter 3

Can You Hear Me?

Kyungsoo pov.

Sekarang aku duduk termenung di teras rumah manager hyung. Menatap bintang di langit yang pastinya sangat jarang bisa dilihat di Seoul.

"Hah kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?" Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Bagaimana bisa aku memaksa Sehun untuk mencintai Luhan hyung? Bukannya cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan? ARGH! Aku salah cara.

"Kau kenapa?" Aku menoleh kebelakang. Menatap Lee halmonie yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Lee halmonie lagi.

"Aku insomnia halmonie." Jawabku sekenanya(?)

"Mau aku temani?" tawar halmononie padaku.

"Tidak perlu halmonie. Kau tidur saja. ini sudah sangat larut."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa tidur malam kok." Halmonie duduk di sebelahku. Ia juga menatap langit yang indah diatas sana.

"Kau suka disini?" tanya halmonie memecahkan keheningan diantara kami.

"Iya. Disini lebih tenang dari pada di Seoul. Disini banyak bintang, udara segar, tidak ada suara kendaraan, dan pemandangan yang bagus. Aku sangat suka disini."

"Kau tahu? Desa ini lebih indah dari yang kau bayangkan Kyungsoo. Ah kau dengar itu?" aku menatap halmonie bingung.

"Mendengar apa?" tanyaku.

"Dengarkan baik-baik."

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

"Itu jangkrik halmonie!" Aku bersorak kegirangan. Di Seoul sudah tidak ada jangkrik dan ini baru kali ini aku mendengar suara jangkrik selain dirumahku.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, desa ini lebih indah dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Oh iya ada 1 tempat yang harus kau kunjungi. Jika tidak kau pasti akan menyesal."

" Tempat apa itu Halmonie?" tanyaku.

"Air terjun."

"Hanya air terjun?" tanyaku lagi.

"Itu bukan air terjun biasa. Itu air terjun cinta. dulu suamiku sering mengajakku kesana. Mitos yang beredar di desa ini, kalau kau berciuman dengan seseorang di sana maka kau saat itu pula kau menemukan jodohmu. Coba kau ajak Kai. Siapa tahu kalau kau menciumnya disana dia akan jadi jodohmu." Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita halmonie. Tunggu..

"Kenapa Kai?!" Tanyaku dengan penekanan pada kata'kai'

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Halmonie kata siapa?"

"Tentu saja kata anakku, siapa lagi?" Grr.. dasar manager bodoh!

"Kyungsoo hyung kau belum tidur?" aku dan halmonie menoleh kedalam rumah. Kami menatap Sehun yang membawa sebuah selimut di tangannya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Lalu apa Luhan sudah lebih baik?" Tanya halmonie.

"Panasnya sudah turun halmonie." Sehun sedikit tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Lee halmonie.

"Kau mau kemana bawa selimut begitu?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau tidur bersama Baekyeol hyung disofa hyung." Tangannya menunjuk ke arah sofa ruang keluarga yang sudah ditempati Baekyeol.

"Sejak kapan mereka disini?" tanyaku dan Lee halmonie bersamaan.

"Dari tadi mereka juga sudah tidur disini hyung. Masa kau tidak sadar?" Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Apa dari tadi kita terlalu asik bicara?" aku mengendikkan bahuku menanggapi pertanyaan Lee Halmonie.

"Apa kalian tidak tidur? ini sudah sangat larut, angin juga mulai kencang." Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Iya juga. Kyungsoo, halmonie tidur dulu ne. kau juga cepatlah tidur." Lee halmonie mengusap kepalaku lembut sebelum ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung tidurlah." Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan atau lebih terdengar seperti perintah dari Sehun yang sudah menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang digunakan Baekyeol hyung.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar yang kutempati bersama Kai dan Chenmin hyung.

"Hiks.. hiks.." langkah kakiku terhenti saat mendengar suara isakan dari kamar Luhan hyung. Aku memutuskan untuk mengintip keadaan Luhan hyung dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sehun pabbo! pabbo namja!" aku sedikit berjalan mundur saat melihat tingkah Luhan hyung yang memukul-mukul bantal sambil mengumpat tetang Sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian dia merubah posisinya menjadi memeluk lututnya sendiri. Dia menangis sesegukan sambil terus bergumam tentang Sehun.

Huft.. lebih baik jangan diganggung dulu. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Aku kembali berjalan ke arah kamarku.

"HOAM~" apa ini sudah sangat larut hingga aku benar-benar mengantuk malam ini.

"Ugh.. ahh m-more gege.. nhh.."

"Of course.. panda.. hhh.. so tight.."

Tubuhku membeku seketika. Suara-suara aneh apa itu? Ya Tuhan siapa yang berani-beraninya NC-an di rumah orang?

Aku menolongok ke arah kamar TaorisSulay.

Blush..

Tubuhku benar-benar terasa panas sekarang. DARAHKU MENDIDIH! Ya Tuhan maafkan aku karena berani-beraninya melihat adegan tidak senonoh secara live. Kan biasanya aku Cuma liat kya beginian lewat video bareng Kai. Loh kok malah buka aib sih?

Ckckck.. Taoris couple itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu ya? Bagaimana bisa mereka yadongan di rumah orang seperti ini? Belum lagi, mereka tidak hanya berdua di kamar ini. Bukannya ada Suho hyung dan Lay gege juga? Eh tunggu SuLay..

Kualihkan pandanganku ke tempat tidur di seberang tempat tidur Taoris couple yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Kulihat wajah Lay gege dan Suho hyung memerah diantara tidur mereka. lo kok tidur tapi wajahnya merah?

Tangan kanan Suho hyung menempel pada telinga kanan Lay gege. Sepertinya dia ingin melindungi pendengaran Lay gege dari suara desahan-desahan dari orang tak bertanggung jawab#Plak.

Kyungsoo pov end.

Author pov.

"Tidurlah Yixing." Bisik Suho sambil terus menutup telinga Lay dengan tangannya

"Tidak bisa hyung. Suara mereka terlalu keras." Ucap Lay sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat

"YA! Bisakah kalian diam?! Kami terganggu!" Suho melemparkan boneka Unicorn milik Lay.

"YA! Kenapa kau melempar bonekaku?!" Lay yang merasa boneka unicornnya direbut , beranjak dari tidurnya lalu dengan cepat mengambil boneka Unicornnya yang sukses mengenai Kris tadi.

"HUE~ Bonekaku!" Lay menangisi keadaan bonekanya yang sangat mengenaskan. Boneka itu kini telah terkontaminasi oleh keringat dan 'cairan' yang dihasilkan oleh kegiatan Taoris barusan.

"SUHO HYUNG JAHAT!"

Brr..

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri saat melihat eommanya alian Lay alias halmoninya EXO mulai mengamuk. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya saja dari pada dapat 'jatah' dari Lay.

Cklek..

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ia bisa melihat Chenmin yang tidur sambil berpelukan dan Kai yang tidur terletang hingga seluruh tempat tidur itu penuh oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Hah.." Kyungsoo mengela nafas saat melihat posisi tidur Kai yang tidak memungkinkan untuk dia tidur di tempat tidur itu. Kyungsoo memuruskan untuk mengambil sebuah selimut lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

.

"Sehun geser sedikit." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun agar bergeser dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Eh hyung ngapain disini?" tanya Sehun sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dikamar. Tempat tidurnya terlalu sempit." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Sehun

"Aku mau tidur disini boleh tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Tentu saja boleh hyung. Mau bonus pelukan?" tanya sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya. Oh Sehun kau mulai lagi...

"Boleh aku sedang sangat kedinginan sekarang." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Sehun dan mereka tenggelam dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing sambil terus duduk berpelukan(?)

Bruk...

Mata Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang baru saja terpejam kembali terbuka. Pandangan mereka menatap kearah samping kiri Kyungsoo. seorang namja dengan manik mata hazel telah duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia juga memeluk sebuah boneka unicorn yang tadi dilempar oleh Suho.

"Lay gege. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku mau tidur disini saja." jawab Lay sambil memeluk unicornnya protektif.

"gege itu boneka yang tadi dilempar Suho hyung ke Taoris ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk boneka unicorn Lay. Hal ini membuat mata Lay terbelalak kaget.

"KAU MELIHATNYA?!" Teriak Lay yang sontak membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo menutup telinga mereka.

"Ssst.. yang lain bisa bangun hyung." Sehun meletakkan jarinya di depan bibirnya sendiri. Mengisyaratkan Lay agak tidak berteriak lagi. Sementara Lay hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Kau melihat mereka Kyungsoo?" tanya Lay dengan sedikit berbisik kali ini. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Lay.

"Meliha apa gege?" Sehun tampak tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh ke dua eommanya itu.

"Melihat Taoris NC-an." Jawab Lay enteng.

"MWO?!"

Plak..

Lay dan Kyungsoo menggeplak kepala Sehun saat namja berkulit albino(?) itu berteriak keras.

"Ssst.. katanya tidak boleh berisik, kau malah berteriak." Sehun hanya bisa meringis sakit sambil membuat tanda 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya.

"Berani sekali mereka NC-an di rumah orang? Ckckck.." Sehun menggeleng-genengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun bagaimana bisa anakku nan polos ini melihat hal tidak senonoh seperti itu? Kau masih dibawah umur Kyungsoo." Lay mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Bukannya Tao lebih dibawah umur dariku eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"Jangan panggil aku eomma." Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergidik ngeri saat mendengar ucapan Lay yang pelan tapi menusuk.

'bukannya tadi dia sendiri yang menyebut aku/kyungsoo hyung 'anakku'?' begitulah batin Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Tapi kalau dipikir lagi benar juga kata Kyungsoo. Tao kan lebih muda dari Kyungsoo." Lay mulai berfikir lagi. "ARGH KENAPA ANAK-ANAKKU YADONG SEMUA!

"KALIAN BERTIGA CEPAT TIDUR!" Sehun, Kyungsoo, Lay terkesiap saat mendapatkan teriakan dari seluruh penghuni rumah.

"Sudah lebih baik kita tidur." ucap Sehun sambil membetulkan letak selimutnya lalu tidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo maukah kau berbagi selimut denganku? Aku tidak bawa selimut kesini." Lay mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah hyung. Sini kita tidur bersama." Dan pada akhirnya mereka bertiga tidur dengan posisi Kyungsoo ditengah sedangkan Lay dan Sehun menyamankan kepala mereka di bahu Kyungsoo.

.

Cip..Cip..Cip..

Suara burung-burung itu menyambut Luhan yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia beranjak dari kamarnya dan bermaksud menuju dapur di lantai bawah. Seperti kebiasannya selama ini, minum setelah bangun tidur.

Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Kepalanya masih terasa pening karena demam kemarin.

"Hyung bangun." Luhan mendengar suara Kai dari arah ruang keluarga. ia mempercepat langkah kainya menuruni tangga.

Dan bisa dibayangkan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Baekyeol yang tidur terlentang sambil berpelukan di sofa. Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Lay yang tidur dengan posisi duduk dan saling berpelukan juga. Dan Kai yang berusaha membangun Kyungsoo. tunggu apa tadi? Kyungsoo dan Sehun berpelukan?

Nyut..

Luhan meremas baju bagian dada kirinya saat melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan keadaan lebih romantis dibandingkan Kyungsoo dengan Lay.

'ah benar juga. Sehun kan mencintai Kyungsoo. Bukan aku.' Luhan beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi kedapur seperti yang semula ia rencanakan.

"Hyung bangun!" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan paksa. Menyebabkan tubuh Kyungsoo tertarik ke depan.

Brak..

Duak..

Kyungsoo jatuh menindih Kai diatas meja kayu di ruang keluarga itu. Semetara Lay dan Sehun sibuk mengusap dahi mereka karena dahi mereka saling berbenturan satu sama lain(?)

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar suara gaduh pun langsung terbangun. Mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat posisi Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat err..

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah merah saat menyadari jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Kai sangat dekat. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tubuh Kai tetap kedua lengan kekar milik Kai menahan tubuhnya agat tetap menindih tubuh namja berkulit tan itu. Tangan kekar itu kini merambat ke kepala Kyungsoo. ia mengelus rambut belakang Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Keduanya saling menyelami manik mata yang mereka tatap. Namun tiba-tiba mata Kai menutup dan..

Chup..

Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo agar namja tampan itu dapat merasakan kenyalnya bibir Kyungsoo. hanya menempel tapi sensasinya sudah luar biasa. Kai memberanikan diri untuk mulai melumat bibir penuh itu. 'manis sekali.'

Sret..

Saat Kai mulai liar melumat bibir Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Kai tidak merasakan manisnya bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Ia membuka mata dan melihat...

Kyungsoo yang baru saja ditarik paksa oleh Sehun. Dan Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungso dari belakang. Namja berkulit pulih pucat itu kini tengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kyungsoo. ia menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di daerah yang paling sensitif di leher namja bermata bulat itu dan sesekali ia menjilatinya.

Lay, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memandanga adegan mereka bertiga dengan tatap 0_0

Kai masih terus duduk di meja kayu itu sambil menatap Sehun yang masih bermain di leher Kyungsoo.

"Argh.." Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan saat Sehun menggigit lehernya bagaikan seorang vampire yang haus darah.

Prang..

Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Begitu pula dengan semua member EXO yang ada di ruang keluarga itu.

"Hannie."

Pecahan gelas berserakan di sekitar kaki namja itu. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh itu bagaikan tak punya raga. Jatuh begitu saja di lantai yang dingin.

"LUHAN!"

.

"Luhan ayo bangun." Ucap seorang namja berpipi chaby sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Minnie Hyung jangan tusuk-tusuk pipinya seperti itu. Nanti pipinya jadi memerah." Ucap namja yang ada di sebelah Xiumin sambil menarik tangan Xiumin dari wajah Luhan.

"Bilang saja kau iri Chen." Ucap Kris dengan melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada Chen.

"Diam kau Naga."

"Ya! Berhenti bertengkar!" teriak Manager EXO-K karena merasa kesal dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana?" Lay berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya pada Luhan tapi sepertinya usahanya itu sia-sia saja karena rasa khawatir itu malah tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Suhu tubuhnya naik lagi. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus dahi Luhan yang terasa panas membakar.

"Kita kompres dulu. Oh apa disini ada yang bisa memasak?" tanya Lee Halmonie sambil menatap member EXO satu persatu.

"Dia bisa." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa membuatkan bubur untuknya Kyungsoo?" tanya Lee halmonie lagi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu menyeret Lay keluar dari kamar itu.

"Mianhae Hannie hyung." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

.

"Kalian semua keluarlah. Nikmati liburan kalian. Biar aku yang menjaga Luhan." Ucap Lee halmonie sambil mengompres Luhan.

"Bagaimana kami bisa bersenang-senang kalau salah satu dari kami sedang sakit, halmonie?" tanya Sehun sambil terus dan terus menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Percayalah Luhan akan baik-baik saja beberapa jam lagi. Kalian bersenang-senanglah. kalian ke sini untuk liburan bukan untuk merawat orang sakit." member EXO hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sudahlah kalian keluar saja. lagi pula Luhan tidak akan cepat sembuh jika kalian terus ramai disini. ayo keluar." Perintah manager EXO-M dengan lembut.

Member EXO pun menuruti perkataan manager mereka.

"Sekarang kita mau apa?" tanya Chen saat mereka semua -member EXO minus Luhan- duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kita tidak mungkin bersenang-senang sementara Luhan gege sedang sakit." Tao menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini semua salahku. Mianhae." Sehun menunduk menatap lantai. Member EXO lainnya hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak jelas.

"Hey bisakah kalian menghentikan tatapan kalian itu? Entah kenapa, aku malah yang takut dengan tatapan kalian." Semuanya menghentikan tatapan mengerikan mereka setelah mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Sebenarnya tidak seluruhnya salah Sehun kok. Aku juga salah karna tidak berontak tadi. Mianhae." Kyungsoo juga ikut menunduk dalam seperti halnya Sehun.

"Ya kalian memang salah. Mengumbar adegan mesum didepan umum." Suho menatap Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Mianhae." Ucap ketiga tersangka(?) itu bersamaan.

"Jadi Sekarang kita mau apa?" tanya Chen yang kesekian kalinya.

"Lebih baik kita berdiam diri disini sambil menunggu Luhan siuman." Ucap Xiumin yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

.

Bebapa saat kemudian...

"Ah.. aku harus ke toilet.." Kai berlari kecil kearah toilet. Sesaat setelah Kai pergi, Lee halmonie turun dari lantai atas. Ia menatap member EXO dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Lee Halmonie.

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan halmonie." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalian kan bisa bersenang-senang diluar."

"Mana mungkin kami bersenang-senang sementara Luhan gege sedang sakit." Tao hampir menangis saat mengingat kondisi Luhan sekarang.

"Ini semua salahku. Mianhae." Ucap Sehun lagi. Lee halmonie menatap Sehun dengan iba.

"Kau tidak salah. Bukankah kondisi Luhan memang sedang tidak baik sebelumnya? Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ucap lee halmonie sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Tapi aku membuatnya sakitnya jadi lebih parah."

"Ya itu memang salahmu! Kau terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan gege tadi!" Tao menunjuk wajah Sehun.

"Sst.. baby tenanglah." Kris mencoba menenangkan namjachingunya.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar. Jernihkan dulu pikiranmu. Kyungsoo temani dia ne." ucap Lee halmonie lagi.

"Tidak halmonie. Aku mau disini sampai Luhan hyung siuman." Bantah Sehun.

"Sudahlah Sehun. Ayo pergi." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari rumah managernya itu.

"Halmonie kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Suho saat menyadari Sehun pergi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu apa?" Lee Halmonie malah bertanya balik pada Suho.

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Kyungsoo menemani Sehun?" kali ini Kris yang bertanya.

"Aku hanya membantu takdir mereka."

.

"Hyung lepas." Sehun meronta karena pergelangan tangannya di genggam erat oleh Kyungsoo. ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa tenaga Kyungsoo lebih kuat darinya kali ini.

"Hyung kubilang lepas ya lepas!" Sehun terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Jika aku melepaskan tanganmu kau mau apa? Lari kembali kerumah?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap mata Sehun tajam,

"Aku hanya ingin mennunggu Luhan hyung. Apa itu salah?"

"Untuk kali ini lebih baik kau ikut bersamaku. Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untukmu." Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangan Sehun.

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan ke arah hutan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang indah."

.

"Eoh.. Kyungsoo hyung kemana?" tanya Kai yang baru saja dari kamar mandi. Dia menatap hyungdeulnya yang masih duduk ditempat masing masing bersama dengan Lee halmonie.

"Pergi dengan Sehun." Jawab Kris sekenanya.

"Pergi kemana?" Kai duduk disamping Lee halmonie.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kesuatu tempat yang akan membawa mereka pada garis takdir mereka sendiri." Lee Halmonie menatap mata Kai. Ia bagaikan menyalurkan pikirannya pada namja berkulit gelap itu melalui tatapannya yang terkesan kosong.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Kai beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Dia baru melakukan apa? Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah mau istirahat?" Chanyeol menatap punggung Kai heran.

"Sudahlah Chan. Jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja seperti Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Kajja." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari ruang keluarga itu.

"Terus kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao menatap hyungdeulnya.

"Kita ikut Baekyeol saja." Kris berjalan mengikuti Baekyeol. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ruangan itu sudah kosong tak berpenghuni.

.

Kedua namja itu terus berjalan menelusuri hutan di sekitar bukit. Kyungsoo, salah satu dari 2 namja itu memimpin didepan.

"Hyung sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang menurutnya aneh.

"Em.. air terjun." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau tahu jalannya?" seketika Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tanpa ada raut brsalah sama sekali di wajahnya.

"WHAT?! Kau mengajakku ke tempat yang kau sendiri tidak tahu? Kalau kita tersesat bagaimana hyung?!" Sehun mengecak rambutnya frustasi.

"Em.. sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini tapi, sepertinya kita memang sudah tersesat, Sehunna." Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hanya ada pohon-pohon tinggi yang terlihat.

"Hyung jawab aku. Sejak kapan kau sadar bahwa kita tersesat?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datarnya. Sepertinya dia berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya pada Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Sejak pertama kali aku menarikmu keluar pagar rumah Lee Halmonie. Kau tahukan, kita tidak tinggal disini. jadi mana mungkin aku hafal seluk-beluk tempat ini?"

"HYUNG!"

Koak.. Koak.. Koak..

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya guna melindungi pendengarannya dari suara teriakan Sehun yang mungkin sangat keras. Bahkan suara teriak itu membuat beberapa burung penghuni hutan langsung beterbangan tak tentu arah.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau menghiburku atau mau membuatku tambah frustasi?!" Sehun kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Ku pikir keduanya." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada santai. Dan seketika muncullah dua buah tanduk di kepala Sehun.

"Hah sudahlah lebih baik kita cari jalan keluar. Kajja." Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo. tetapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. "Wae?"

"Kita mau kemana? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa selama beberapa jam ini sebernya kita berjalan ditempat yang sama? Sia-sia saja kita berjalan kalau pada akhirnya kita akan kesini lagi."

"J-Jadi selama 2 jam ini, kita hanya berputar putar. DISINI?" Kyungsoo menganggung imut sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau membuatku jadi benar-benar gila hyung! Sudahlah ayo jalan kali ini aku yang memimpin."

"Tidak mau!"

"Wae?"

"Aku takut masuk hutan lagi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaanku saat menarikmu tadi. Aku bertemu ular, lintah, kodok, bahkan ulat bulu! Memikirkannya saja aku sudah merinding." Kyungsoo meraba-raba tangannya yang terasa dingin secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalau kita tidak jalan lagi, selamanya kita akan disini hyung! Kau bisa dimakan binatang buas! Ayo jalan!" Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tid-"

"Kalau kau tidak mau jalan, aku akan memperkosamu disini hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan jadi aku bisa menggendongmu secara paksa dan keluar dari hutan ini."

"Em.. entah kenapa aku lebih suka dimakan binatang buas dari pada namja buas sepertimu saat ini."

.

Kai menatap langit-langit kamar yang ia tempati. Pikirannya sangat kalut sekarang. Dimana Kyungsoo, apa yang sedang dia lakukan dengan Sehun? Apakah sekarang dia sedang tertawa? Begitulah pikir seorang Kim Jongin.

"Huh..." Kai memdudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum dia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Eum.." Kai berhenti di depan kamar BaekyeolHunhan saat mendengar suara desahan seseorang dari dalam kamar. Tidak-tidak. Bukan desahan kenikmatan, lebih tepatnya desahan kesakitan. Mungkin?

Ia mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat Luhan bergerak tak nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin menetes dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya hingga membasahi kasur.

"Luhan hyung." Kai masuk kedalam kamar itu lalu mendekati Luhan.

"Eng... Dingin..." Kai menatap Luhan yang terlihat sangat kedinginan.

"Hash.. kau merepotkan hyung." Kai segera mengambil sebuah selimut yang ada di tempat tidur seberang tempat tidur Luhan lalu menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah terlapisi oleh selimut.

"Hun... hunnie..hh.." Kai mendesah kecil saat mendengar desahan Luhan yang terus saja menyebutkan nama Sehun. Kai memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah kursi disudut ruangan itu lalu menyeretnya kesamping tempat tidur Luhan dan tentu saja mendudukinya.

"Katanya kedinginan, kenapa tubuhmu malah berkeringat seperti ini?" Kai menyeka keringat yang menetes di sekitar dahi Luhan dengan sapu tangannya.

Greep..

"Hunnie.. kau disini?" Kai tampak terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Luhan mengenggam tangannya.

"Aku bukan Sehun, hyung. Mianhae, namja itu tidak bisa menemanimu." Namja berkulit tan itu melepaskan genggaman tangan luhan dari tangannya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa si Sehun itu menyia-nyiakanmu hyung?" dan sedetik kemudian pandangan Kai tertuju pada jendela kamar yang menampakkan keadaan alam yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Langit mendung, angin bertiup kencang, can sedikit rintik air yang mulai turun dari langit kelabu diatas sana.

"Kalian kemana sih?"

.

"Hun.. sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap langit yang terasa benar-benar menyeramkan saat ini.

"Tetaplah berjalan hyung."

"Tap-"

Brees..

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya, rintik hujan datang dengan derasnya menimpa tubuh Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo lari hyung!" Sehun menyeret Kyungsoo untuk lari. Kyungsoo yang panjang kakinya tidak sebanding dengan Sehun hanya bisa berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh karena seretan namja albino didepannya.

Zeeeerrrssss.. (INI APAAH WOY?!)

Pandangan Sehun dan Kyungsoo kini menatap lurus kedepan.

"Woa~" Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat melihat tempat yang sedari tadi dicarinya telah terpapang nyata didepannya (Kok rasanya familiar ya sama kalimat ini -_-)

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun. "Lumayan." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah batu besar. Membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur derasnya hujan kali ini.

"Kenapa kau malah duduk disini? ayo pulang sebelum hujannya makin deras." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun untuk membuat namja albino itu berdiri.

"Kita berkeliling hutan selama 5 jam hanya untuk mencari ini. sekarang kita sudah menemukannya dan kau ingin menyia-nyiakan usaha kita tadi?" Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Kau benar juga." Kyungsoo menatap lurus kearah air terjun di depannya.

Hening..

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi kali ini. Kedua namja itu hanya diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sehun." Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hmm.."

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjawab seluruh pertanyaanku dengan jujur setelah ini." Sehun kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari air terjun dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa kau masih menyukaiku?" Sehun cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencitaimu,"

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau rasakan Luhan hyung?"

"Tidak ada perasaan apapun selain perasaan antara hyung dan dongsaeng."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku selalu memaksamu dan menyemangatimu untuk berusaha mencintai Luhan hyung?"

Hening..

Sehun tidak menjawab tetapi kini tatapannya pada mata Kyungsoo semakin menyiratkan bahwa dia amat rapuh saat ini.

"Harusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku hyung. Bayangkan saja seandainya orang yang amat kau cintai, selalu menyuruhmu untuk mencintai orang lain. Sekalipun dia adalah namja berhati malaikat dan sangat dekat denganku, bukan berarti aku mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu hyung. Jangan pikir mencintai seseorang itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Semua membutuhkan proses dan proses itu sangat menyakitkan untukku." Kyungsoo tersentak saat melihat tetesan-tetesan bening turun melewati wajah putih Sehun yang dia yakin bukanlah air hujan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya berfikir kau akan bisa melupakanku jika kau mencintai Luhan hyung. Tapi kenyataannya aku malah membuatmu semakin sakit bahkan mungkin Luhan hyung pun tersakiti. Aku.."

"Gwenchana. Lupakan saja yang baru aku katakan. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencoba untuk mencintai Luhan hyung bagaimanapun caranya. Demi kau." Tangan Sehun menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat dingin sekarang.

"Kau tahu hyung. Bahkan setelah aku menyentuhmu, aku mulai ragu untuk bisa melakukan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan." Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat.

Greep..

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan kiri Sehun yang masih ada di pipinya.

"Jangan lakukan jika kau tidak bisa. Jangan lakukan jika itu hanya membuatmu bertambah sakit." Keduanya saling bertatap. Seakan saling bicara melalui tatapan mereka.

"Bolehkah?" Bisik Sehun yang mendapatkan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan tautan pandangan mereka. hingga Kyungsoo bisa melihat setitik air mata menetes melalui mata krystal Sehun.

Jarak diantara mereka semakin sempit. Dengan tangan kiri Sehun yang sudah melingkar di pinggang sempit Kyungsoo.

Chup..

Dan akhirnya kedua bibir namja itu bertemu. Lagi-lagi tanpa melepaskan kontak mata, mereka saling melumat. Lumatan-lumatan lembut tanpa nafsu sama sekali. hanya ada perasaan disana.

Kyungsoo menatap krystal bening di depannya dalam. Lagi-lagi dia bisa melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tiba-tiba mata Sehun tertutup bersamaan dengan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo yang semakin erat dan juga ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam.

"Saranghae hyung. Jeongmal."

"SIALAN KAU!"

.

TBC

.

A/N: Annyeong~ kembali lagi sama aku~ Author GJ pembuat FF GJ~

Masih ada yang ingat sama FF ini gak? Udah lama banget nih gak ada waktu buat nglanjutin ni FF.

Thanks buat semua yang udah baca FF Aku~ maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu *Bow*

Owh iya. Aku punya FF baru nih. Ratednya em.. em..

Tapi masih gak yakin mau dipublish. Ada yang mau gak?

Last.

Mind to Review this FF?


	4. Chapter 4

Can You Hear Me?

Kai menatap langit yang mendung dengan tatapan tak tenang. Awan-awan hitam telah menggumpal diatas sana. Bisa dipastikan bahwa beberapa saat lagi hujan atau bahkan badai akan turun.

Wush..

Angin dingin menyapa tubuh Kai yang tengah menunggu kepulangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun di teras depan. Sesekali ia memandang pagar rumah dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Angin semakin lama berhembus semakin kencang. Diikuti oleh rintik-rintik hujan yang datang perlahan, namun pasti akan segera menjadi sebuah hujan deras.

Kai menatap jam tangannya sekilas. Sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore berarti sudah lebih dari 7 jam mereka pergi dan belum kembali juga. Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat, Kai mengambil jaketnya lalu berlari menembus hujan demi mencari hyungnya. Miliknya.

"KAI KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Teriak Kris yang tidak sengaja melintasi ruang depan dan melihat Kai yang berlari menembus hujan.

"MENCARI KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

.

"Eung.." Luhan mengerang kecil saat merasakan sakit seluruh tubuhnya. Mungkin karna pengaruh berbaring terlalu lama dan juga demam yang sejak kemarin menyiksanya.

"Luhan ge kau sudah bangun?" Yixing yang sekarang tengah menjaga Luhan tampak senang melihat hyungnya telah siuman.

"Ah ne. mana yang lain?" tanya Luhan saat hanya melihat Yixing di hadapannya.

"Chen, Xiumin hyung, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sedang main PS dibawah, Tao sudah pasti tengah bermain bersama Kris dan pandanya, Suho hyung sedang mengambil air es untuk mengompresmu. Kai ada di teras depan, sedangkan Sehun, Kyungsoo aku tidak tahu kemana mereka. yang pasti mereka tidak ada di rumah." Jawab Yixing panjang x lebar = luas (apaan nih?)

Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kamar yang terbuka. Membuat angin dingin masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Di luar hujan." Bisik Luhan entah pada siapa.

"Ya begitulah. Kuharap Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak kehujanan sekarang." Yixing mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan.

"Aku ingin mencarinya. Aku ingin mencari Sehun." Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya lalu merapikan baju tidurnya yang sangat kusut.

"Kau mau mencarinya kemana? Dia akan baik-baik saja ge. Lagi pula kau masih sakit." Yixing menahan tangan Luhan yang sudah hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Aku tidak perduli dimana dia, tidak perduli dengan siapa dia, tidak perduli siapa yang ada dihatinya. Aku hanya ingin mencarinya dan mendapatkannya. Jika dia tidak bisa mencintaiku dengan usahanya, maka aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku dengan usahaku!" Yixing tercengang dengan yang dikatakan Luhan barusan. Jawaban itu memang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi jawaban itu menjawab segalanya. segalanya yang ada di dalam hati Luhan sekarang.

"Pergilah." Yixing melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luhan.

"Xie xie Yixing. Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengerti diriku dan aku yakin kau adalah orang yang kuat sekalipun orang itu hanya mempermainkanmu." Sedetik kemudian Luhan sudah menghilang dari hadapan Yixing.

"Ya. Mempermainkanku. Karna aku hanya mainan."

"Yixing mana Luhan ge?" tiba-tiba Suho sudah ada di depan pintu kamar dengan membawa sebaskom kecil air es.

"Pergi. Pergi mengejar cinta yang tidak akan pernah aku dapatkan. Cinta tanpa sandiwara dari Luhan." Suho terdiam mendengar penuturan Yixing. Menatap namja berdimple itu dalam.

"Ya. Mungkin lebih baik memang kita akhiri semua sandiwara ini Zhang Yixing."

.

Kai menyusuri hutan yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan menuju air terjun. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa dia berjalan kearah air terjun, maka jawabnnya adalah karna kemarin malam dia sempat mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan Lee halmonie tentang air terjun. Dan kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo ada disana sekarang.

Namja berkulit tan itu terus berjalan benembus hujan yang mungkin sudah dikategorikan sebagai badai kecil.

Zrrss..

Kai bisa mendengar suara air terjun yang terdengar semakin jelas. Ia segera mempercepat gerak langkah kakinya.

Tap...

Dan setelah beberapa langkah, Kai dapat melihat sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun cukup indah. Lengkap dengan pemandangan 2 orang namja yang tengah berciuman lembut yang berjarak beberapa meter deri tempatnya berdiri.

Wait...

"Shit!" Kai berlari kencang mendekati kedua namja itu.

.

Ciuman Sehun pada Kyungsoo mulai memanas. Dia berusaha membaut kehangatan sendiri diantara hujan badai yang menerjang tubuh mereka.

"SIALAN KAU!"

Buagh..

Tubuh kurus Sehun tersungkur dengan luka sobek di sudut bibirnya

"Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sontak Kyungsoo langsung membantu Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Ayo pulang hyung." Kai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo erat hingga pergelangan tangan namja bermata bulat itu memutih.

"Tidak! Kau pulang saja sendiri. Aku masih mau menemani Sehun disini!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menutupi rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagimu hyung! Tinggalkan saja dia. Dia bisa pulang sendiri!" Kai menyeret Kyungsoo kasar menjauhi air terjun itul meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu.

"Bahkan ciuman perpisahanpun, kau merusaknya Kai."

.

"Kai lepas!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kai yang semakin erat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasakan tangannya lagi sekarang. Aliran darahnya benar-benar sersendat karena namja Tan didepannya itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu kembali pada Sehun? Hah, Tidak hyung."

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?! APA HAKMU UNTUK MELARANGKU HAH?!" Kai terlihat terkejut dengan teriakan Kyungsoo. selama ini, Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun berteriak padanya.

"Jadi kau meminta status antara kita? Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Ikut aku!" dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, Kai kembali menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo.

.

Sehun menatap air terjun didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia bagaikan jiwa tanpa nyawa sekarang. Sudah tidak ada warna lagi dalam hidupnya. Ya, paling tidak itu yang dipikirkan Sehun.

"Jangan mengeluh Sehun. Ini semua kau yang putuskan." Paling tidak saat ini dia hanya bisa menghibur diri atas tindakannya antara benar dan salah. Benar karena dia memutuskan untuk berhenti menyakiti Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan. Salah, karena saat ini dialah yang harus menanggung seluruh sakitnya sendirian.

Tanpa dia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh dari krystal beningnya. Disusul dengan tetesan air mata lainnya. Membuat dua buah sungai kecil di kedua belah pipi tirus Sehun.

"Ss.. SEHUNIE!" Sehun tidak memperdulikan panggilan itu. dia masih sibuk memandangi air terjun dan membuat air terjunnya sendiri dengan air matanya.

"Sehunnie... akhirnya kutemukan kau." Sehun merasakan kehangatan menyapa tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang selalu dia dapatkan selama ini. Darinya.

Sehun menoleh kebahu kanannya. Dan menemukan seorang namja berambut coklat muda tengah memeluknya posesif.

"Luhannie."

"Sehun kenapa menangis?" Luhan sedikit kaget melihat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Sehun. Ia hendak menyeka air mata itu tetapi Sehun sudah lebih dahulu memeluknya.

"Mianhae hyung." Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut pirang Sehun dengan lembut.

"Bukan salahmu jika kau mencintai Kyungsoo dan tidak bisa berusaha mencintaiku."

"Sudah cukup bagimu untuk berusaha. Kali ini biarkan aku yang berusaha mendapatkan hatimu Sehunnie..."

.

Kris dan lainnya menatap keluar dengan pandangan cemas. Keempat member mereka tengah berada diluar. Dan pasti mereka sangat kedinginan dengan air hujan dan angin yang berhembus kencang.

"Kris kenapa kau membiarkan Kai mencari Kyungsoo tadi?" tanya Suho pada Kris yang sepertinya paling merasa gelisah.

"Kau sendiri kenapa membiarkan Luhan gege mencari Sehun? Keadaannya belum baik betul. Dan kau tahu itu." Bukannya menjawab Kris malah balik bertanya pada Suho.

"Aku yang mengijinkan Luhan ge pergi. Bukan Suho hyung." Ucap Yixing yang berusaha menengahi kedua leader itu.

"Jadi kau yang mengijinkan? Hah, Yixing kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menambah bebanku!" Kris memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening akibat perdebatan ini.

"Kalau Luhan ge tidak pergi, bebannya yang semakin bertambah ge!" Kris sedikit terkejut dengan bentakan Yixing.

"Tapi kau menambah bebanku!"

"Kenapa gege hanya memikirkan beban gege saja?! aku juga terbebani dengan itu! berhentilah menyalahkanku!"

"Tapi kau yang bersalah disini Yixing!" member lainnya hanya menatap kedua namja china itu tanpa berani melerai mereka.

"Terserah!" Yixing berlari ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Fine. Sekarang kau menambah satu permasalahan baru, Wu Yifan." Ucap Xiumin lalu menepuk pundak sang leader EXO-M itu lembut.

Kris menggeram pelan lalu beranjak menuju kamar Yixing. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Suho sudah menghadanganya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Urusanmu hanya Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Kai. bukan Yixing." Suho menatap Kris datar, tapi namja berambut pirang itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'bukan Yixing' sebenarnya.

"Aku mengerti. Dia urusanmu." Ucap Kris lalu memandang kearah jendela. Dimana masih terlihat hujan yang belum juga reda.

.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin menggigil kala angin kencang menghembus tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang, kemana Kai akan membawanya.

"Kaihh.. kita.. ukh.. mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah berjalan.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya pucat dan menggigil. Namja tan itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. menarik tubuh kecil itu hingga masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Ketempat dimana kita bisa melakukan'nya' sayang." Bisik Kai tepat di telinga Kyungsoo yang diketahui Kai sebagai salah satu titik kelemahan Kyungsoo. mata elangnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan bibir plum Kyungsoo yang dilihatnya sebagai 'bekas' Sehun. Dengan mata yang berkilat marah, Kai langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. melumat bibir itu dengan kasar dengan gigitan dimana-mana.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Tentu saja semua itu sia-sia karena tenaga Kyungsoo yang benar-benar habis.

"Kaihh.. Anhh.. dwe.." Kai tidak mengiraukan permintaan Kyungsoo. tangan namja berkulit tan itu kini melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. membuat tubuh kecil itu semakin menempel pada dirinya.

Kai membuka matanya saat merasakan tak ada lagi penolakan dari Kyungsoo. matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan matanya yang basah. Entah karena hujan atau memang air mata. Kai melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang serisak kecil. Ia menyeka air yang turun dari mata Kyungsoo saat menyadari air itu adalah air mata.

"Kau hanya milikku. Dan harusnya kau tahu itu." Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. Berusaha menyampaikan seberapa besar namja itu untuk memiliki Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kau? Hingga membuatku harus jadi milikmu?"

"Aku? Yang pasti aku seseorang yang memilikimu." Ada perasaan senang dalam benar Kyungsoo saat mendengar dirinya hanya milik Kai, tetapi disisi lainnya ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Aku bukan mainan Kai." Kyungsoo berhasil meloloskan diri dari pelukan Kai. tapi itu hanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan kakinya tak lagi menapak ditanah. Tubuhnya terasa terangkat oleh sepasang tangan kekar milik seseorang.

Kai tengah menggendongnya ala Bridal style. Menuju sebuah pondok kecil didekat mereka.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa ketakutan sekarang. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini. Sesuatu yang buruk, yang ia tak mau lakukan selain dengan orang yang dicintainya, dan mencintainya.

Brak..

Kai meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo di lantai kayu dengan sedikit kasar lalu menutup mengunci pintu pondok dengan sebuah gembok.

Kyungsoo menatap kesekeliling ruangan pondok kecil itu. hanya ada kayu yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan sebuah perapian kecil. Sepertinya ini ruang penyimpanan kayu bakar.

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo yang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan.

"Kau kedinginan?" Kai menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang basah dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menggigil kedinginan sekaligus ketakutan dengan sentuhan Kai yang terasa menyeramkan di kulitnya.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak punya korek sekarang jadi tidak bisa menghidupkan perapian untuk kita. bagaimana kalau kita membuat kehangatan sendiri selagi menunggu hujan reda?" tangan nakal Kai kini beralih pada kancing baju teratas Kyungsoo. ia membuka kancing itu perlahan-lahan.

Grep..

"Andwe Kai. aku belum siap." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai yang tadinya digunakan untuk melepaskan kancing baju Kyungsoo.

"Kau sidah siap hyung. Percayalah padaku." Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda. Dengan tidak sabaran, Kai langsung merobek baju kyungsoo yang sangat basah.

"Kaihh... jeb... ahhh..al" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan desahannya saat Kai menciumi perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya. Membuat sebuah tanda kepemilikan berwarna keunguan disana.

"Ini membuktikan kau milikku hyung. Aku sudah pernah memberikan ini padamu, tapi kau tetap tidak mengerti. Maka akan aku lakukan lebih agar kau benar-benar mengerti!"

.

"Luhan hyung, tadi kau kesini lewat jalan yang mana?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang ada dalam gendongannya. saat ini Luhan tengah digendong Sehun di punggungnya. (Ngerti gak?)

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku lupa." Jawab Luhan seadanya. Memang itu kenyataannya saat ini.

"Haish... jadi bagaimana kita bisa pulang?"

"Mana aku tahu! Salahmu sendiri kesini tidak bawa peta!" Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun dengan lumayan keras.

"YA! jangan jitak aku! Mau kutinggal disini sendirian?" Luhan langsung diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar gertakan Sehun.

Hening.

"Hyung kau marah?" Luhan hanya diam saat mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Ayolah hyung, aku hanya bercanda." Sehun mendengus kesal karna belum ada juga tanggapan dari Luhan. Seketika sebuah seringai terpasang di wajar evilnya.

Puk...

Mata Luhan membulat seketika saat merasakan sesuatu menepuk em.. pantatnya.

"Kalau hyung tidka bicara juga, aku akan meremas pantatmu hyung."

Plak..

Sebuah Jitakan dari Luhan mendarat tepat di kepala Sehun.

"Mesum!"

"Khekhekhe.. mianhae hyung. Habis aku tidak suka kalau kau mendiamkanku."

Lalu suasana kembali hening.

"Jika kau diam sekali lagi, akan kuremas bokongmu hyung." Sepertinya maknae kita ini sangat senang bisa membuat pipi Luhan merona ya?

"Aku mohon Sehun jangan mesum disaat seperti ini. Akh! Itu jalan aku lewati tadi.:" Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan kecil didekat mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau kita tersesat, kau akan 'kumakan' hyung." Seringai evil kembali terukir di wajah Sehun.

Plak...

"Jangan berfikiran mesum!"

'_Maaf karna aku terlalu bodoh. maaf karna aku tidak pernah bisa menyadari ada kau disini. maaf karna aku selalu menyakitimu, walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan untuk menyakitimu. Maaf karna aku tidak atahu apa yang membuatmu sedih karnaku. Maaf karna aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sekarang.'_

'_Sehun. Namja kecil yang cengeng. Tapi itu 3 tahun yang lalu. Sehun yang sekarang adalah seorang namja kuat yang mampu membuat hyungnya sendiri jatuh cinta. Bahkan sekarang dia yang menggendongku. Ya Tuhan, hyung macam apa aku ini? Sehun seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab karna telah membuatku mencintaimu!'_

"Sehun." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun. Membuat nemja yang menggendongnya menjadi lebih hangat.

"Hm..." begitu pula Sehun. Sesekali ia berusaha membuat gendongannya ada Luhan agar lebih kuat.

"Saranghae." Luhan berucap lirih pada telinga Sehun.

"Aku sudah' mendengarnya' hyung."

"Aku tidak ingin kau mendengarnya dari mulutku tapi dari hatiku."Sehun tersenyum simpul dalam diamnya.

"Akan kuusahakan." Kali ini Luhan yang tersenyum. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar jawaban 'akan kuusahakan' dari Sehun dan semuanya bohong, tapi kali ini terasa lain. Terasa lebih nyata.

.

Ruangan itu terasa semakin dingin. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan itu. sesekali hanya terdengar helaan nafas dari sang leader yang memandang jam dinding. Hari sudah semakin malam, lebih tepatnya jam 9 malam. Tetapi keempat membernya belum juga kembali.

Cklek...

Pandangan mereka beralih pada sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Menunjukkan seorang namja manis dengan pakaian hangatnya. Namja itu berjalan kearah pintu keluar rumah.

"Hanya duduk tidak akan menghasilkan apapun." Sesaat setelah berucap, namja itu melanjutkan jalannya.

Grep..

Sebuah tangan menahan tangan namja manis itu.

"Kau mau kemana Yixing?" tanya namja yang menahan tangan Yixing berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Aku sudah bilang, Hanya duduk saja tidak akan menghasilkan apapun,Suho hyung."Yixing menatap Suho dalam. Seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut. Kajja." Kini giliran Suho yang menarik tangan Yixing keluar dari rumah. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Tentu saja mencari keempat member yang menghilang.

"Apa kita perlu ikut?" Tanya Chen sambil menatap Kris yang menatap Suho dan Yixing yang semakin menghilang.

"Ya. dengan jalan yang berbeda dengan mereka."

.

Kedua namja berkulit kontras itu sibuk mengatur deru nafas mereka. keringat menetes deras. tentu saja kita bisa menebak aktifitas apa yang membuat mereka dapat berkeringat padahal suhu udara sedang sangat dingin.

Namja Tan yang merasa pasokan udara pada paru-parunya cukup mulai mencium bibir namja lainnya yang sebenarnya sudah penuh luka karna gigitannya.

Ciuman kali ini terasa berbeda dengan ciumannya sebelumnya yang terkesan kasar. Kali ini hanyalah sebuah lumatan-lumatan lembut yang menenangkan.

"Cukuppft..." Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Kai darinya.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang menutup mata akibat kelelahan.

"Harusnya kau tahu seberapa cantiknya kau saat kerasuki Kyungsoo." Kai membelai wajah Kyungsoo lembut. Membuat namja belo itu sedikit bergidik ngeri dan langsung menampik tangan itu.

"Itu menyakitkan."

"Akan terasa menyenangkan jika kau mencoba untuk menikmatinya." Kai mengecuk bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Dan akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kau sedikit memberikan cinta disana."

Deg...

Hati Kai terasa sedikit nyeri saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. sebenarnya dia menyelipkan sesuatu yang Kyungsoo minta, tetapi itu semua tertutupi oleh kekasarannya.

"Masih sakitkah?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Menatap Kai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau pikir 'sakit'ku akan hilang begitu saja? aku tidak tahu seberapa lama aku memandam rasakitku dan berapa lama untuk membuatnya sembuh tuan Kim."

"Kau yang meminta status dariku."

"STATUS APA YANG KUTERIMA DARIMU?!" Kai sedikit tersentak dengan teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Status yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau hilangkan. Status jika kau milikku. Sepenuhnya."

Brak..

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai hingga namja tampan itu terdorong kebelakang.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku!"

"Aku tid-"

"Jika kau tidak mempermainkaku, mengapa kau menjadikanku jadi milikmu sementara kau tidak mencintaiku? Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan'nya' pada orang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mendengarkannya?"

Brak...

Pintu kayu itu hancur karena dobrakan dari seseorang. Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung menatap kearah pintu kayu itu.

"Kai, Kyungsoo." kedua orang yang menjadi tersangka pendobrakan menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat. Kondisi Kyungsoo sekarang yang telanjang bulat dengan banyak kiss mark di seluruh tubuhnya membuat kedua namja itu menatap garang Kai.

"Suho hyung, Yixing ge." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Walau ia tahu itu sia-sia, tapi itu lebih baik karena bajunya sudah terkoyak karena permainan Kai tadi.

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suho sepertinya belum dapat sadar sepenuhnya atas pemandangan kedua dongsaengnya saat ini. Sementara Yixing yang sudah sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sedang kedinginan sekarang, langsung mengambil jaket milik Kai yang tergeletak dilantai. Dengan cepat Yixing memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh Kyungsoo yang basah karena keringat, air hujan, dan 'cairan' cintanya dengan Kai.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Yixing memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Dengan lirih ia berbisik pada telinga kanan Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Kyungso hanya diam sambil membalas pelukan Yixing dengan tak kalah erat. Dadanya bergemuruh saat melihat Kai yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera pulang. malam semakin larut." Suho yang akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya, berusaha mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

Yixing membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, namum baru saja Kyungsoo dapat berdiri, tubuhnya langsung merosot lagi. Jika tidak ada Yixing yang menahan tubuhnya, sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan terjatuh sekarang.

"Kai gendong Kyungsoo!" Yixing berkata pada Kai yang sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya dengan ucapan dingin. Sementara Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Yixing, langsung meremas bahu Yixing yang kini menjadi pegangannya.

"Gwenchana. Jangan Khawatir. OK?" Yixing berusaha meyakin kan Kyungsoo yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Ayo naik hyung." Kai berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo. memposisikan dirinya untuk menggendong Kyungsoo yang masih menatap Kai ragu. Akhirnya setelah bujukan dari Yixing, Kyungsoo akhirnya mau naik ke punggung Kai.

"Kajja kita pulang." Suho dan Yixing berjalan lebih dulu didepan. Sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Berpeganganlah yang erat hyung." Kyungsoo tidak menuruti permintaan Kai. ia hanya memeluk meyangdarkan tangannya pada bahu Kai. tidak mau melakukan lebih.

Kai yang menyadari hal itu mulai mendesah pelan,

"Au tidak ingin sesuatu 'milikku' rusak hyung."

Grep..

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk leher Kai erat dengan mata tertutup setelah merasakan remasan kasar pada buttnya yang sebenarnya tak menggunakan celana. Hanya jaket Kai yang kebesaran yang tubuhnya sampai sebatas paha.

"Biarkan aku bebas. Aku tidak ingin dikekang lagi Kai." Kyungsoo berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah siap untuk jatuh.

"Aku tidak mengekangmu. Kelakuanmulah yang membuatku harus 'mengekangmu'."

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha agar tidak menyakiti siapapun." Lirih Kyungsoo yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

"Tapi kau menyakiti Luhan ge." Oh tidak. Rupanya Kai bisa mendengarnya.

"Maka dari itu aku melakukan ini."

Hening.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Kai?" Kai berhenti berjalan saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang cukup membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau menjadikanku milikmu karna kau mencintaiku?" Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap banyak saat ini. Jika saat ini Kai menjawab 'ya' paling tidak, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah ragu lagi untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada Kai. tapi jika 'tidak'...

"Aku tidak tahu." Kai melanjutkan jalannya. Berusaha menyusul Suho dan Yixing yang sudah berjalan jauh didepan.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah menjawab." Berhenti. Dia berhenti untuk melanjutkannya.

.

"Kalian sudah pulang? cepat mandi lalu ganti baju kalian. Member lain sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Ucap Kris yang sudah menunggu KaisooSuYixing di teras tadi.

"Yifan ge, apa Sehun dan Luhan sudah ketemu?" tanya Yixing saat baru sadar bahwa mereka baru menemukan Kaisoo.

"Sudah. Kau, tidak perlu khawatir. Dan masalah yang tadi, aku minta maaf Yixing." Yixing tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Kris dan Suho yang masih berdiri dalam diam. entah sejak kapa Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi dari situ.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mempermainkannya? Kau bersikap seperti kau ingin melindunginya, mencintainya dan peduli padanya." Kris menghentikan perkataannya sebentar. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho. "Aktingmu sungguh mengagumkan guardian. Jika aku tidak mengingat bahwa aku punya Tao, sudah kupastikan Yixing jadi milikku."

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Yey~ ini chap 4 datang! *Liat atas* kok jadi Sulay sih? *pundung*

Mianhae malah bikin bingung, authornya sendiri aja lagi bingung sekarang. Pasti banyak Typo. Iya, kalo gak ada typo, FF bagaikan sayur tanpa sayur. (ini garing -_-)

Thanks yang udah mau baca dan review *bow*

Maaf lagi-lagi mengecewakan kalian. Chapter depan, aku usahain cepet

Last..

Mind To Review? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah 2 bulan semenjak piknik mereka di kediaman manager Lee. Selama itu pula hubungan antara Sehun dan Luhan semakin dekat. Sepertinya, Sehun sudah mulai bisa menerima Luhan disisinya. Mereka bersikap Yixingaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

"Hyung, buka mulutmu. Strawberry yang manis mau mendarat." Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima buah strawberry dari Sehun. Mereka tengah berada di ruang latihan selepas latihan untuk album baru mereka.

"Hunnie juga buka mulutnya. AAA" hubungan mereka saat ini sepertinya malah lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku iri dengan mereka." gumam Baekhyun dengan tatapan iri yang mengarah pada Hunhan Couple.

"Hmm... sudah lama sekali aku tidak diperlakukan seromantis itu oleh Kris ge. Dia malah sibuk dengan namja chingumu hyung." Tao tak kalah murung dari Baekhyun yang kini menatap Krisyeol yang bersendau gurau bersama.

"Hyung kenapa kita tidak membuat couple sendiri? Taobaek. Sepertinya lumayan lucu." Tao dan Baekhyun bertatapan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Lalu namjachingu kalian mau dikemanakan?" Tanya Yixing dengan tatapan yang masih saja kosong. Entah kenapa, namja berdimple itu menjadi murung akhir-akhir ini.

"Buang saja kelaut. Benar kan Tao?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Tao yang juga tersenyum polos kearahnya.

"Hmm.. aku tidak butuh Kris gege lagi. Karna aku punya Baek hyung."

Grep...

Baekhyun dan Tao berpelukan erat bak teletubies.

Tanpa Baektao sadari kedua tiang yang menjabat sebagai namjachingu mereka, tengah berjalan pelan kearah mereka.

Grep...

Kedua namja tiang itu memeluk namjachingu masing-masing lalu memisahkannya.

"Gege, amankan Pandamu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeret Baekhyun yang meronta.

"Kau juga jauhkan Baconmu dari pandaku!"

"Baek hyung saranghae~"

"Nado Tao~"

Ok tinggalkan kedua couple ini.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Suho?" tiba-tiba Xiumin duduk disebelah Yixing yang menatap Hunhan.

"Tidak ada masalah." Jawabnya tanpa memandang orang yang diajak bicara.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Aku selalu terlihat seperti ini hyung. Lagi pula sejak awal aku memang tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Suho hyung." Yixing menekukan lututnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Bahkan kami semua tidak menyangka bahwa semua ini hanya akting. Kalian berdua sangan berbakat."

"Sudahlah hyung. Jangan bicarakan dia lagi. Aku bahkan tidak sadar telah mengikuti arusnya selama ini."

"Ya sudah. Barsabarlah Yixing." Xiumin menepuk pundak Yixing sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kami saling mencintai, tapi berpura-pura tidak saling mencintai, lalu mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kami saling mencintai. Aku bingung."

.

"Gege aku mau Strawberrynya." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo duduk diantara Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun mendengus sebal sementara Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Hyung kau mengganggu kami!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tida apa-apa Sehun. Kyungsoo buka mulutmu. AAA." Kyungsoo menyambut suapan strawberry dari Luhan.

"Mashita~" Luhan dan Sehun berpandangan sekilas lalu menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Kyungsoo entah aku mataku yang salah atau memang begitu kenyataannya. Kenapa kau semakin terlihat gemuk eoh?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan. Pandangannya mengarah pada tubuhnya yang memang terlihat sedikit berisi sekarang.

"Kau juga sering makan-makanan masam akhir-akhir ini hyung. Bahkan kau pernah merengek pada Suho hyung untuk membelikanmu buah asam di tengah malam." Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya beberapa hari terakhir.

"Benar juga. Aku kenapa ya?"

"Ah! Dan jangan lupakan mual-mualmu saat pagi hari sampai kami semua tidak sarapan. Kau harusnya tahu seberapa kelaparannya kami saat itu hyung!"

"Mungkin kau harus ke dokter kyungsoo." Sehun mengangguk pertanda setuju dari opini Luhan.

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi kapan-kapan saja ne~ kita sedang sangat sibuk hyung."

"Terserah kau saja. dan sepertinya kau harus sering berolahraga sekarang." Luhan menepuk-nepuk perut Kyungsoo yang terlihat.

"Kenapa perutmu makin besar?" Kyungsoo buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari perutnya.

"Jangan mesum hyung. Lihat namjachingumu menatapmu seperti mangsa yang siap diterkam kapan saja." Kyungsoo bahkan bergidik ngeri pada tatapan Sehun.

"Aku serius Kyungsoo. kau bertambah gemuk."

.

Kini member EXO tengah berada di ruang rias. EXO baru saja selesai melakukan perform mereka bersama sunbae mereka, f(x).

"Ah.. lelah sekali." Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. sambil menatap satu-persatu membernya.

"Mana Kai?" tanya Kris saat tak melihat Kai diantara mereka. member lainnya hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Setelah ini kita langsung pulang kan?" tanya Sehun pada Kris.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Aniyo. Hanya ingin cepat-cepat memberikan hukuman untuk seseorang yang sudah bermesraan dengan Sulli tadi di stage."

Glup..

Luhan menelan salivanya kasar saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sepertinya dia harus siap untuk tidak bisa keluar kamar esok hari.

"Yixing kulihat tadi kau sedikit melakukan kesalahan. Lain kali cobalah untuk fokus mengerti?" Yixing Mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Managernya. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja berwajah malaikat tengah mamandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Hei kemana Kai? kita harus segera pulang." Manager Lee menatap kesekeliling ruangan berharap menemukan Kai diantara banyaknya orang.

"Tadi aku lihat dia bersama Krystal. Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana." Ucap Chen.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Semua orang menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Wae?"

"Bukankah kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Sudahlah aku akan bawa Kai kemari dengan segera."

Blam..

Kyungsoo menutup pintu itu dengan lembut lalu mulai menyusuri gedung yang lumayan besar itu

"Akan lebih baik jika aku ikut mengikutinya." Kris memberikan isyarat pada Suho untuk menemaninya.

.

"Kemana dia ya?" Kyungsoo berusaha menemukan Kai diseluruh gedung. Ia sudah mencari kesemua tempat, tapi keberadaan Kai tetap saja belum dia temukan. (Kenapa kaya berita begitu =_=)

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah bertanya pada setiap orang yang dia temui, tapi semuanya hanya menggeleng. Tak sengaja matanya tertuju pada sebah pintu hijau bertuliskan 'tangga darurat. Dengan sedikit ragu, namja bermata belo itu memberanikan diri masuk membuka pintu itu. yang ia lihat hanya ruangan kecil yang penuh dengan anak tangga ke atas ataupun kebawah. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebelum akhirnya mendengar suara dari atas.

"Itu seperti suara Krystal." Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menaiki anak tangga.

"Oppa apa kau mempermainkanku? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku waktu itu?" samar-samar terdengar suara Krystal dari atas. Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Mianhae Krystal. Kau salah paham." Kai berusaha menenangkan Krystal yang menangis dalam diam.

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau menunjukku? Kau jahat sekali!" Krystal berteriak didepan Kai yang gusar karna tidak tahan melihat tingkah Krystal.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan Krys."

"Tapi paling tidak aku tipe idealmu kan? Jadi paling tidak beri aku kesempatan."

"Jong.."

"Krysmmpth..." tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Kai selanjutnya, Kristal langsung mencium bibir Kai yang terlihat sangat menggoda baginya.

Deg...

Namja itu terdiam ditempatnya. Menatap kedua orang yang tengah tengah berciuman lembut. Bibir itu, tatapan itu. kenapa...

Tes..

Kyungsoo menatap kearah Kai yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Krystal. Tanpa sengaja tatapan Kai dan Kyungsoo bertemu. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo makin bergetar. Dengan perlahan itu berjalan mundur, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu keduanya.

Tap..

"Gya!"

"Kyun..."

Bruk...

Kai menatap tangannya yang mengambang diudara. Dia gagal. Menyelamatkan 'miliknya'

"Kyungsoo!" teriakan lain terdengar dari arah bawah. Kris dan Suho berlari kearah Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah dibawah sana. Dia menangis sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Entahlah, ia tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya saat ini. Yang dia rasakan hanya sakit di hatinya.

Kai hanya diam di tempatnya. Menatap Kris dan Suho yang berusaha membuat Kyungsoo sadar. Dadanya berdetak kencang saat mengingat raga itu terhempas begitu saja di udara tanpa bisa ia tangkap.

"Kyung..soo"

.

Kesebelas member EXO dan managernya tengah menunggu pintu bertulisan emergency room itu dengan harap-harap cemas. Sudah 1 jam mereka menunggu tapi sang uisa tidak juga menampakkan dirinya dari dalam sana.

"Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh dari tangga?" Sehun meminta penjelasan pada Kris dan Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat kami melihatnya, dia sudah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Jongin." Kris menatap Kai yang tengah berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"A-Apa?" Kai menatap keduabelas namja lainnya yang juga menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

Ckleek..

Kini pandangan merka beralih pada uisa yang sudah keluar dari ruang itu.

"Kalian wali dari tuan Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. aku managernya." Ucap Sunghwan pada sang uisa.

"Bisa kita bertemu di ruang saya? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan." kedua Manager EXO mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti sang uisa.

"Ah uisa tunggu! Boleh kami bertemu Kyungsoo sekarang?" Ucap Xiumin setengah berteriak pada uisa yang telah lumayan jauh.

"Ya. kamar nomor 143."

.

Kamar 143.

Member EXO menatap Kyungsoo yang masih pingsan dengan tatapan khawatir. Belum lagi kaki kanannya yang di gips memperparah keadaan yang terlihat.

"Kyungsoo kau hanya jatuh dari tangga, kenapa kau pingsan lama sekali?" tanya Baekhyun polos sambil mengusap dahi Kyungsoo.

"Jatuh dari tangga tidak sesimple kelihatannya Baek."

"Tapi sudah 1 setengah jam dia pingsan, Yeol."

"Bisakah kalian diam? Kalian bisa mengganggu Kyungsoo." Chanbaek langsung diam saat mendengar perkataan Kris yang dingin.

"Emm.." pandangan mereka beralih pada Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mulai siuman.

"Kyungsoo. kau sudah sadar?" Kyungsoo berusaha memusatkan pandangannya yang kabur.

"Luhan hyung?"

"Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar juga Kyungsoo. dari tadi kami mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari tangga Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan-perkataan dari teman-temannya. Lalu ia mencoba menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan untuk menemukan seseorang . Binggo! Namja itu tengah berdiri didekat pintu sekarang.

Ckleek..

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka dan menampakkan kedua manager EXO. Wajah mereka tampak masam.

"Kyungsoo tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Suho sat menyadari raut wajah mereka tak ersahabat.

"Pergelangan kakinya retak cukup parah. Untuk sementara dia harus vakum paling tidak 2 bulan untuk membuatnya sembuh total." Ucap manager Lee.

"Hanya itu kan hyung? Ya, walaupun itu buruk tapi paling tidak itu tidak membahayakan nyawa Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat tidak senang?" tanya Tao.

Srak..

Sebuah map coklat diterima Suho dari manager Im. Awalnya Suho menatap manager Im dengan heran tapi setelah membaca tulisan di kertas dalam map itu, matanya membulat sempurna. Tatapannya seketika beralih pada Kai yang masih setia bersandar pada tembok.

"Kyungsoo mengalami kelainan _'intersex' _sejak lahir. Di memiliki organ reproduksi pria maupun wanita. Dan entah bagaimana caranya sel telur milik Kyungsoo terbuahi. Jadi dia... Hah" Managel Lee tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Positive hamil 9 minggu." Suho menunjukkan kertas yang ia baca pada member lainnya.

Tubuh Kai membeku. Hamil?

"Aku tidak tahu kita harus bersyukur atau apa. Kandunganmu sangat kuat. Dia bisa bertahan tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun walaupun terbentur keras tadi. Tapi sisi lainnya, kita harus bersabar hingga bayi itu lahir agar kita bisa comeback dengan formasi lengkap. Sooman sudah mengijinkan hal ini." Lanjut manager Im sambil memamerkan senyumannya pada Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

"Apa aku benar-benar...?"

"Kau sangat beruntung Kyungsoo." Yixing tersenyum lembut padanya. Walau didalam senyuman itu ada sedikit perasaan iba.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat dimana Kai tadi berada. Dan tempat itu kini kosong.

.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Namja itu mangacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sedang ada di sebuah bar saat ini. Mungkin beberapa teguk minuman dapat menenangkannya saat ini.

Namja bernama Kai itu menatap whisky didepannya dengan tatapan marah. Entah dia marah pada siapa. Yang jelas ia tidak bisa marah pada Kyungsoo saat ini. Ya, karna ini salahnya.

"Hey namja tampan sedang sendiri?" Seorang yeoja berpakaian seksi mendekatinya. Mencoba menggoda Kai.

"Pergilah." Yeoja itu tampak kesal tapi mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan mempotkan bibirnya.

"Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau sedang banyak masalah ya?" Yeoja itu mengusap wajah Kai seduktif sambil memasang senyuman seksinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi 'masalah' itu. Di ranjang?" Bisik yeoja itu tepat di telinga Kai.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku wanita jalang!" Kai tidak berteriak, hanya perkataannya penuh penekanan yang membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak.

"Hem.. ya begitulah." Wanita itu kini menghadap kedepan kearah rak-rak kaca berisi minuman beralkohol.

Kai yang melihat yeoja itu berhenti menggodanya kini menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan bersalah. Entah mengapa.

"Aku pesan 1 botol vodka." Ucap yeoja itu pada seorang bartender.

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya sangat marah dengan perkataanmu barusan." Yeoja itu berkata pada Kai sambil meneguk vodkanya yang baru saja datang. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, karna kenyataannya seperti itu."

Kai meneguk Whiskynya perlahan seperti tak mengiraukan yeoja itu. padahal dia mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Kehidupan yang membuatku harus jadi wanita jalang. Menjual tubuhku pada setiap orang yang bahkan aku tidak kenal siapa untuk mendapatkan uang." Yaoja itu memainkan jarinya di bibir gelas krystal. "Seseorang juga yang telah membuat hidupku seperti ini. Seorang namja bajingan yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Yeoja itu sedikit menghela nafasnya.

"Namja itu temanku saat SMP. Kami cukup dekat hingga suatu hari kami melakukan'nya'. Di mengklaim diriku sebagai miliknya tanpa punya perasaan cinta padaku. Dia mabuk. Saat aku bangun dipagi hari, aku hanya menemukan secarik kertas yang berisikan permintaan maaf. Setelah itu kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

Hening.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Kai pada Yeoja itu.

"Eh? Kukira kau tidak mendengarkannya."

"Lanjutkan saja."

"beberapa minggu kemudian, aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia menikah dengan sahabatku. tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis dan meratapi nasibku yang malang. Dihamili tanpa dicintai. Aku yakin kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Disatu sisi kau ingin mati, tapi disisi lainnya kau menyayangi seseorang yang bahkan belum lahir. Aku merawat anak itu sendiri dengan uangku sendiri. Tidak kusangka aku malah jatuh kedalam lembah kelam demi anakku itu."

"Kau tahu? Rasanya dipermainkan seperti sebuah perahu kertas yang hanyut di sungai yang deras. diombang-ambing arus, terus berusaha bertahan tapi pada akhirnya hancur juga."

Jongin terdiam. Dalam hatinya ada rasa tersinggung dengan ucapan sang wanita jalang itu. Hampir semua yang dikatakannya terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Dan dialah yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Dalam sekejap ia merasa menjadi orang terbrengsek yang pernah ada.

"Gomawo."

"Eh?" Yeoja itu menatap kearah kursi Kai yang kosong. Namja tan itu sudah pergi.

"Aku lebih suka umma yang menasehati orang lain, bukan mencumbu orang lain." Yeoja itu menatap namja bartender didepannya.

"Chagiya, ummamu ini masih cukup muda. Jadi boleh kan sesekali menghibur diri." Yeoja itu lalu mulai meneguk vodkanya lagi.

"Dengan kau yang ada disisi umma, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

.

Braak..

Kai membuka pintu dorm dengan kasar. Terbukti dengan dentumannya yang terdengar menggema.

"Kai kenapa kau membanting pintu?" Tanya Luhan yang rupanya sedang ada di ruang tengah bersama Sehun.

"Dimana Kyungsoo hyung?" Tanya Kai setelah gagal menemukan namja bermata bulat itu di kamar mereka.

"Dia sudah pergi Kai, dia dijemput keluarganya pulang ke Gyeonggi untuk beberapa bulan paling tidak sampai cideranya sembuh." Ucap namja berwajah malaikat yang kini menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kamar Kaisoo.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya Kai?" Tanya Yixing yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Namja berdimple itu berdiri tepat disebelah Suho yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau menggunakan bajumu dulu Yixing." Ucap Suho sambil berusaha untuk tidak mencuri pandang pada tubuh Yixing yang terekplose.

"Terserah. Ini tubuhku jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun dengan tubuhku." Jawab Yixing acuh.

"Hah..." Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan dingin Yixing. Ini sangat berbeda dengan saat-saat mereka bersandiwara didepan umum dulu.

"Hyung aku minta alamat rumahnya." Dengan tergesa, Kai mengambil secarik kertas untuk menuliskan alamat rumah Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa kau kesana? Dia butuh istirahat." Ucap Suho sambil mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang dipegang Jongin.

"Hyung jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! 'dia' anakku hyung!" Suho dan Yixing saling berpandangan lalu menatap Kai dari heran.

"Kau bahkan baru mengakuinya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kalau Kyungsoo sudah menggugurkannya." Yixing memberikan smirknya untuk menakuti Kai.

"Hyung! Aku sedang bingung sekarang, jadi jangan membuatku semakin bingung!" Yixing dan Suho terkikik pelan saat merasa berhasil mengerjai bocah item itu. Suho menuliskan alamat rumah Kyungsoo di kertas yang tadi dia rebuh dari Kai.

"Ini." Kai hendak mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Suho sebelum namja berwajah angel itu menariknya kembali. "Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku mau ikut. Kita kesana bersama-sama esok hari."

"Ya! hyung. Ini urusan kami berdua kenapa hyung mau ikut juga? Dan kenapa harus besok hyung?!"

"Ini sudah malam Kai. tidak baik melakukan perjalanan di malam hari." Ucap Yixing dengan nada lembutnya. Oh, akhirnya dia sadar juga posisinya sekarang. Eomma EXO.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jongin. Sekarang tidur." Yixing mendorong-dorong kecil tubuh Kai yang lebih besar darinya hingga Kai terbaring diranjangnya.

"Selamat tidur Kai. Jaljayo." Yixing hendak menutup pintu kamar Kai sebelum akhirnya Kai memanggilnya.

"Yixing hyung." Yixing kembali melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Kai.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau cepat memakai pakaian. Itupun jika kau tidak mau diperkosa Suho hyung malam ini."

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Nyonya Do pada Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka tengah berada di perjalanan menuju rumah mereka di Gyeonggi.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Hanya ada hutan-hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat yang dapat ia lihat. Tidak menarik memang, tapi itu lebih menyenagkan dari pada memandang wajah kecewa eommanya.

"Kyungsoo, merawat anak seorang diri itu sangat sulit. Apalagi sejak masih kecil. Jadi sebaik..."

"Aku tidak mau." Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya menatap sang eomma. Ia tahu apa yang akan eommanya katakan setelah itu. dan dia tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Kyung..." nyonya Do menarik anaknya untuk mendekat. Mendekap tubuh kecil anaknya itu. berusaha memberikan kehangatan dari seorang ibu yang sudah sangat lama tidak dirasakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku merawatnya sendiri."

"Dia membutuhkan ayah Kyung. Tidakkah kau berfikir bagaimana hidupnya esok?"

"Kita tidak akan bisa tahu dirinya esok jika kita membunuhnya." Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya pada nyonya Do. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Pikirkan lagi Kyung." Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk walaupun sejak awal dia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dengan bantuan kruk di sebuah padang rumput dekat rumahnya. Ia memandang tempat yang sudah bertahun-tahun dia tinggalkan. Menghirup udara disana dengan dalam membuat hatinya sedikit lebih lega.

"Kau senang disini?" Kyungsoo bermonolog sambil mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar. "Eomma juga senang disini."

"Ah.. rasanya sangat senang bisa kembali." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan direrumputan. Meletakkan kruknya di sebelahnya.

"Dulu saat eomma kecil, eomma sering berbaring disini. menatap awan pada siang hari dan menerka-nerka seperti apa bentuk awan itu. sementara saat malam hari, eomma akan menghitung bintang. Aneh kan? tapi sangat mengasikkan. Kadang eomma berfikir, jika eomma adalah bintang. Yang manakah eomma." Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih dilangit yang cerah.

.

"Hyung cepatlah!" Kai berteriak pada Suho dan Yixing. Dan berjalan dibelakangnya. Pagi ini, mereka akan pergi ke Gyeonggi menggunakan mobil milik manager. Tetapi karna manager sedang sangat sibuk, Suholah yang bertugas menyetir.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu Kai!" ucap Yixing yang akhirnya turun tangan memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Kai yang duduk didepan. Sebelah kursi pengemudi. Sementara Yixing duduk dibelakang Kai.

"Ayo hyung kita berangkat!" Suho dan Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum emlihat tingkah Kai yang masih seperti anak kecil padahal kini statusnya adalah calon appa.

Dalam perjalan, mereka hanya diam tanpa ada percakapan yang berarti. Hanya bertanya arah yang haru Suho ambil pada Yixing yang memegang GPS.

"Jika kau sudah sampai disana, apa yang akan kau katakan pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Antahlah hyung. Aku tidak tahu. Sekedar meminta maaf mungkin."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Yixing tak percaya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Mana kutahu, yang punya masalah kau kau." Ucap Yixing acuh lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Yixing kemana selanjutnya?" tanya Suho.

"Hyung bisakah kau diam. berfikirlah sendiri! Lihat papan menunjuk jalan hyung!" ucap Yixing yang lagi-lagi tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Tidak ada papan penunjuk jalan."

"Kalau begitu suruh Kai yang menunjukkan jalan!"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa baca peta apalagi GPS!"

Ckiit...

Mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Membuat Yixing terdorong kedepan hingga membentur kursi Kai.

"Hyung kau itu kenapa?" tanya Kai dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau mau membunuh kami huh?!" Teriak Yixing pada Suho yang menggeram kecil. Dengan perlahan ia menatap tajam Kai lalu Yixing.

"Jika kalian hanya ingin memenangkan ego disini. lebih baik keluar!"

Glup..

Yixing maupun Kai langsung duduk dengan tenang dikursi masing-masing.

"Hyung kenapa tidak jalan?" tanya Kai dengan takut-takut. Tentu saja takut. Suho tengah menatap Yixing tajam sekarang. Sangat tajam hingga Yixing tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yixing pindah kedepan! Tunjukkan jalan untukku. Kai pindah kebelakang." Perintah suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing.

"Aku tidak..." Yixing mengangkat kepalanya untuk protes. Tapi pada saat itu pula tatapannya berhadapan dengan tatapan Suho yang masih tajam.

"Jika kau tidak mau, keluar!" Kai diam. ia hanya bisa diam sekarang. Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaannya? Seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan nyaris bercerai. Kasihan sekali *puk puk Kai*

"Baik aku keluar!" dan ini lah saatnya kedua orang tua Kai bercerai #Plak!. Ngelantur.

Braak..

Yixing keluar dari mobil dengan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Bruum...

Dan mobil itu berjalan cepat. Meninggalkan Yixing di jalanan yang sepi. tentu saja ini pinggir kota jadi tidak terlalu banyak orang yang menetap disana.

"Aku.. benar-benar ditinggal ya?" menatap mobil biru yang menjauh itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan aku bisa tanpa mereka!" lalu Yixing berjalan kearah yang bertolak belakang dengan Suho dan Kai.

"Hyung kau gila?! Kau meninggalkan Yixing hyung!" Kai menatap Yixing dari kaca jendelanya.

"Berisik! Pinjam ponselmu!" Kai langsung memberikan ponselnya karena merasa Suho sedang tidak baik kali ini.

Ia memainkan ponsel Kai. mencari aplikasi GPS disana. Ya! seharusnya jika kau bisa menggunakan GPS sendiri, kenapa kau memerintah Yixing tadi?! Dan kenapa kau mengusirnya?!

Entahlah. Suho hanya sedang ingin mengusir Yixing saja. (Jangan lakukan hal ini dirumah tanpa pengawasan orang tua!)

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, mobil biru itu kini telang terparkir rapi didepan sebuah rumah besar di sana.

"Ini rumah Kyungsoo. masuklah." Ucap Suho sambil menyandarkan dirinya di pintu mobi.

"Apa aku masuk sendiri?" tanya Kai tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. ini urusanmu jadi urus sendiri!" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap rumah besar itu.

Namja berkulit tan itu menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera memencet bel.

Ckleek..

Pintu rumah itu terbuka tepat sebelum Kai memencet bel dan menampakkan seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan pakaian sederhana.

"Kau Kai kan?" tanya yeoja itu pada Kai.

"Iya. Nama saya Kim Jongin." Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan yeoja paruh baya itu.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kanan Kai saat namja tan itu baru saja menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Itu pelajaran yang harus kau terima karna membuat putraku menangis."

Plak

Tamparan baru mengenai pipi kiri Kai.

"Itu untuk sakit hati Kyungsoo."

Plak

Lagi. Pipi kanan Kai.

"Itu untuk kesengsaraan Kyungsoo selama ini."

Suho yang dari tadi melihat hanya bisa menatap Kai kasihan.

Kai sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tamparan selanjutnya. Tapi tidak ada. Yang dia rasakan hanya dua tangan halus yang menyentuh pipinya. Sedikit menariknya hingga mau tak mau Kai harus merendahkan tubuhnya.

Cup...

Suho membulatkan matanya.

Sebuah kecupan hangat mengenai dahi Kai.

"Itu untuk ucapan terima kasih karna telah membuatku menjadi calon nenek." Nyonya Do tersenyum manis ke arah Kai yang masih membeku.

"Dia ada di padang rumput dekat sini. Carilah dia." Kai mengerjapkan matanya saat akhirnya sadar.

"Apa anda menyetujui..."

"Kau menantuku mulai saat ini." Kai tersenyum puas.

"Khamsahamnida ahjumma. Khamsahamnida." Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya berlahi kearah Suho yang sudah menunggunya didalam mobil.

"HYUNG AKU AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH!" Teriak Kai keras didalam mobil. Bahkan nyonya DO bisa mendengar teriakan itu dari depan rumahnya.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang." Lalu nyonya Do masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Ya! biasa saja Kai. kau bahkan sudah kawin dengan Kyungsoo."

"Jangan bahas itu hyung! Sekarang kita ke padang rumput dekat sini! Kyungsoo ada disana. Hyung ppali!"

.

Kyungsoo pov.

Kubuka kedua mataku saat merasakan angin malam mulai membelai rambut halusku.

Langit telah berganti warna menjadi orange. Matahari pun tinggal setengah tertutup daun pepohonan di depan sana. Damai sekali rasanya.

Aku duduk diatas rerumputan hijau yang mulai mengembun.

Kuusap perutku yang masih terasa datar. Benarkah ada kehidupan didalam sana? Apa didalam sana benar-benar ada benih Kai? apa kami benar-benar pernah melakukannya? Bahkan aku tak merasakan apapun selain sakit saat itu.

"Baby, kau disana?"

Sebut aku orang gila berbicara dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa kau lihat.

"Benarkah kau disana?"

Dan lagi, aku berharap tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan gumamam anehku ini.

"Eomma tidak yakin baby. Bisakah kau perlihatkan padaku bentukmu?"

Tentu saja dia tidak akan mendengarku. Aku tahu bahwa janin kecilku masih berupa cacing yang jaripun mungkin belum punya. Hanya ingin menghancurkan perasaan hampa tidak masalah kan?

Kini pandanganku tertuju pada kaki kananku yang digips karna retak parah atau mungkin hampir patah. Aku menyesal. Seandainya saja perasaan ini tidak ada. Seandainya saja aku tidak melukai Sehun. Seandainya aku tidak memikirkan Luhan hyung. Mungkin, hidupku akan terasa lebih mudah. Dengan Sehun yang mungkin sudah akan jadi pasanganku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan mungkin juga aku akan mendapatkan seorang bayi kecil dengan kasih sayang dengannya. Bukan dengan emosi dan nafsu semata.

Aku membencinya. Sungguh.

Kututup lagi mataku. Merasakan detik tenggelamnya sang matahari dan menyambut malam dingin yang mungkin akan terasa lebih indah.

Benar saja. angin malam dingin mulai berhembus dan membuatku sedikit menggigil. Tapi aku suka sensasinya. Apa lagi saat akhirnya angin itu membawa udara hangat yang serasa membungkus tubuhku.

Hangat sekali.

"Hyung buka matamu."

Suara itu. Tidak! Kau hanya berhalusinasi Kyungsoo. Jangan dengarkan.

"Hyung, Jebal." Hawa hangat itu semakin terasa memeluk tubuhku. Rasanya nyaman sekali. belum lagi hawa itu membawa wangi tubuh seseorang yang kurindukan sekaligus kuhindari.

"Pergilah Kai." ucapku saat akhirnya aku sadar semua bukanlah ilusi. Kai benar-benar nyata sekarang. Memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahu sempitku.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

"Sudah kumaafkan. Sekarang pergi."

Dia diam tak bergeming. Aku masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang menempel dengan punggungku.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk pergi setelah kau memaafkanku. Karna seseorang didalam sini mungkin belum memaafkanku." Dia mengusap perutku lembut dan jujur, itu membuatku merasa tenang.

"Dia tidak akan tahu kesalahanmu Kai. Jadi dia tak perlu memaafkanmu." Kuambil kruk yang sudah beberapa hari ini menemaniku berjalan. Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri dengan bantuan kedua alat bantu itu.

Aku berusaha berjalan meninggalkannya. Ah tidak. Mungkin akan menyapa Suho hyung dulu yang kini tengah menunggu di pinggir jalan dengan mobil biru yang setahuku milik manager.

"Ayo menikah hyung."

Kyungsoo pov end.

.

Author pov.

Suho menatap ponselnya gusar. Disana terpampang nomor kontak Yixing yang siap untuk dihubungi. Ia ingin menekan kata 'call' tapi setelah itu ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kembali ia ingin menghubungi Yixing tapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia urungkan.

"Hah! Dasar bodoh!" Suho akhirnya menekan kata _'call'_ ia menunggu sebenar hingga akhirnya terdengar nada sambung. Ia menunggu cukup lama. Berkali-kali ia mencoba tapi tetap gagal. Pada percobaan terakhir, ia menemukan sebuah keganjilan. Dengan cepat, Suho membuka pintu mobil bagian tempat duduk Yixing tadi. Dan benar saja. disana sebuah ponsel berwarna ungu telah menyala dengan tulisan 'Pabbo calling'

'_Pabbo calling?'_ sebuah persimpangan tercetak jelas di pelipis Suho.

"Huh! Siapa yang perduli. Bukankah drama live lebih bagus dari padaha dimple jeleknya?"

.

"Untuk apa?" Jongin tersentak dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Bukankah harusnya Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia ingin bertanggung jawab?

"Tentu saja aku harus bertanggung jawab atas baby kita, hyung."

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Untuk apa? Dia anakku Kai. **Hanya anakku**!"

Deg

Kai terdiam dengan kedua kata terakhir di kalimat Kyungsoo. entahlah, mungkin dia hanya sedikit terkejut. Atau sangat terkejut.

Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kai. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa air mata telah turun membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya. Sakit rasanya saat kau harus berkata sesuatu yang berlainan dengan hatimu.

Sadar hampir kehilangan Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menarik tangan kecil Kyungsoo hingga mendarat tepat di pelukannya. Kedua kruk Kyungsoo bahkan jatuh begitu saja ke tanah akibat perlakuan Kai.

"Jebal, mianhaeyo." Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih menangis tak bersuara. Namja bermata bulat itu berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi gagal mengingat tenaga Kai yang sangat besar saat ini.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Aniya. Saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae..." Kai membisiskkan kata itu berulang kali dan berharap Kyungsoo akan memaafkannya.

"Saranghae saranghae huks.. j-jeongmal saranghae saranghae. Can you hear me? I Love You." Bahkan nafasnya hampir habis untuk terus berkata. Ia menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam dengan penuh arti.

"Sebanyak apapun aku bicara aku mencintaimu kau tak pernah mendengarku. Begitu pula denganku.I can't hear your love Jongin. Please don't say this word anymore to me."

Kai diam. kekuatannya seakan diambil paksa dalam sedetik. Terbukti dengan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari Kai. dengan cepat, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil kruknya lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Hyung." Kyungsoo berhenti didepan Suho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik pasangan itu.

"Kau menolaknya?" tanya Suho yang mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo. "Dia tulus padamu Kyung. Tidak bisakah kau luluh dengan kesungguhannya kali ini?"

"Aku, hanya masih takut untuk ini hyung. Sudah sangat lama aku mengharapkannya dan saat aku berhenti, dia menyakitiku semakin dalam. Aku tidak mau lagi."

Pandangan Suho kini beralih pada Kai yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan dan emosi yang tercetak jelas.

"Aku menghargai apapun keputusanmu Kyungsoo. sekarang pergilah."

"Gomawo hyung." Dan Kyungsoo berusaha secepat mungkin pergi meninggalkan padang rumput itu.

"Hyung... Kyungsoo hyung."

Suho dengan sigap menahan tubuh Kai yang hampir mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sekarang Kai. dia perlu menenangkan diri."

"ANDWE! KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

.

Perjalanan mereka terasa sangat tenang. Atau jika boleh kita katakan canggung, pakailah kata itu. Kai menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong sementara Suho fokus terhadap jalan yang minim penerangan. Sedikit saja dia lengah, mungkin raga keduanya akan berakhir di dasar jurang.

Drrrt.. drrt..

Ponsel Suho bergetar di dalam saku celananya.

"K-Kai. tolong ambilkan ponselku di saku celana." Pinta Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

Hening...

Dan akhirnya Suho menyerah untuk memerintah Kai kali ini. ia menepikan mobil bitu itu ke pinggir jalan lalu mengambil ponselnya.

'_Yifan calling'_

Ia sedikit kaget kala melihat nama Yifan di layar ponselnya. biasanya namja tinggi itu hanya akan menelfonnya kala terjadi hal yang sangat penting saja.

"Yeoboseo."

"_Suho kau sampai mana sekarang?"_

"Memang kenapa ge?"

"_Member lain kelaparan. Cepat bawa Yixing pulang!"_

Deg. Seketika perasaan Suho jadi tidak enak setelah mendengar kata 'Cepat bawa Yixing pulang'. bukankah itu berarti dancing machine EXO-M itu belum sampai dirumah? Kalau menurut perhitungannya, dia menurunkan Yixing pada pukul 8 seharusnya dia sudah sampai dorm pukul 2 siang jika menggunakan bus kota.

"Eh? Apa Yixing belum sampai rumah?"

"_YA! kau ini bicara apa. Dia kan pergi bersamamu tadi!"_

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

"Waeyo hyung?" Suho tersenyum kecil melihat Kai yang merespon percakapannya dengan Kris tadi.

"Aniyo. Gwenchana. Tidurlah kau pasti sangat lelah." Kai mengangguk lalu menyamankan duduknya untuk tidur. masalahnya hari ini cukup atau malah sangat menguras tenaganya. Sementara itu, Suho mulai melajukan mobilnya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah ketika mengingat perkataan Kris yang sudah jelas-jelas menyiratkan ketidak beradaan Yixing di rumah. Belum lagi saat ia ingat bahwa ia menurunkan Yixing di batas kota. Tempat terberbahaya bagi seorang pendatang seperti Yixing.

.

"Chagi gwenchana?" Nyonya Do tampak sangat khawatir kala melihat anaknya pulang dengan wajah sembab dan mata yang membengkak. Anaknya yang ramah itu kini mengacuhkannya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

"Chagiya, jawab eomma." Nyonya Do tak menyerah setelah satu jam berlalu.

"Gwenchana eomma. Aku hanya ingin tidur." jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Nyonya Do menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu anaknya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. tapi tak mungkin juga dia bertanya di saat seperti ini. Jadi yeoja paruh baya itu hanya bisa memendam segala pertanyaannya dalam hati lalu pergi dari depan kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup sedari tadi.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan sebuah pisau lipat di tangannya. Mata bulat yang kini tampak menyeramkan itu menatap pisau lipat didepannya dengan gusar. Bingung adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pikirannya kali ini.

Sret...

Satu sayatan menyusul beberapa sayatan lain yang terbentuk beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tetes darah ikut bermunculan kala Kyungsoo menyayat foto Kai di telapak tangannya dengan terlalu kuat.

"Palsu."

.

.

END

.

A/N: FF-nya selesai sampe disini aja ya. author gak punya waktu buat lanjut soalnya. MIANHAE! *nangis kejer*

Maaf kalo gantung banget. Maaf kalo banyak typo. Maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan.

Author udah SMA sekarang. Kelas X itu sibuk banget :3 gak ada waktu luang sama sekali. ini pun aku Cuma nulis Author Note doang makanya END nya gantung setengah idup.

Maaf buat semua readers aku selama ini. yang baca FF abal aku sampe nangis, yang sampe kesel, yang bahkan sampe nge-golok Kai segala. Maaf semuanya. Maaf juga Kai sama Kyungsoo yang selalu gue jadiin bahan maksiat ._.

Author Cuma mau pamit sama readers. Author mau berhenti buat FF. Ya semoga aja yang kali ini beneran berhenti ya.

Author ngerasa FF kaisoo di FFn udah banyak dan bagus bagus semua. FFku juga gak bisa ngalahin FF kalian yang spektakuler walau kalian baru newbie. Padahal dulu aku butuh perjuangan selama setahun baru bisa bikin FF yang banyak peminatnya. Dari sini udah pasti lah aku kalah jauh. Lagi pula author author senior kaya Septaaa sama Amazing Kaisoo juga keren. Aku gak ada apa-apanya sama kalian semua yang punya ciri khas tersendiri. Aku cuma bisa bikin FF gak jelas. Maaf semuanya.

Kali ini author eh! Maksudnya Galih, gak mau minta review lagi. Abis galih gak punya hak lagi minta-minta padahal galih sendiri gak tanggung jawab.

Dadah semuanya

Terima kasih bantuannya selama ini^^


End file.
